MY HEART BELONG TO YOU
by qtalitazahra
Summary: Kehidupan rumah tangga mereka hancur karena kehadiran seorang wanita, kepercayaan dipertaruhkan hingga mereka memilih untuk tidak terikat apapun lagi, meski begitu salah satu dari mereka mengalah, mencoba merajut kembali jalinan itu meskipun sulit, mampukan mereka kembali bersatu? Wonkyu. 21 #Ps : Akan ada scene-scene Mature ke depannya
1. Chapter 1

Qtalita

.

.

Wonkyu

.

.

My Heart Belong To You

...

Tok tok tok tok

Kyuhyun mengetuk pintu di depannya dengan tidak sabar, ia gelisah, sejak menerima telepon 15 menit yang lalu namja dengan rambut cokelat itu segera melesat membelah kota dengan mobilnya menuju ke sebuah rumah di sebelah utara kota.

Kyuhyun berniat mengetuk pintu lagi andai saja papan putih itu tidak terbuka.

"Ya Tuhan, Siwon. Kenapa lama sekali, bagaimana keadaannya?"

Kyuhyun menerobos masuk sambil melepas jaketnya, Namja yang ia panggil Siwon mengekor, terlihat panik dengan bulir keringat di dahinya. Kyuhyun menarik nafas panjang ketika tiba di depan sebuah kamar dengan pintu terbuka lebar, sesosok bocah kecil, ani.. bocah yang bahkan baru saja menginjak usia 8 bulan sedang terlihat menutup matanya dengan tubuh menggigil, Kyuhyun melirik AC.

"Matikan AC nya" Ujarnya, namja itu kemudian berdiri di samping box bayi, mengulurkan lengan-lengan panjangnya lalu menggendong sang bayi ke dalam dekapan dadanya.

"S-sehun sudah demam sejak semalam, a-aku takut" Siwon ikut berdiri di samping Kyuhyun yang ini sibuk mencari sesuatu.

"Siwon, kau seolah-olah belum pernah punya bayi, kau itu seorang ayah dengan dua anak, jika kau lupa" Kyuhyun mendapat apa yang ia cari, sebuah selimut tebal, di baringkannya baby Sehun ke atas ranjang, menyelimutinya dengan rapat, setelah itu Kyuhyun berlari keluar mengambil sesuatu dari jok belakang mobilnya. Sesuatu yang ia sebut peralatan tempur.

Kyuhyun kembali muncul dengan stetoskop di lehernya dan beberapa kotak obat. Dengan cekatan Kyuhyun yang merupakan dokter anak segera memeriksa keadaan Sehun, nafasnya dibuang kasar saat ia mengetahui jika Sehun menderita radang di saluran pernafasannya.

"Sehun menderita radang, tapi tenang saja, ini adalah pertolongan pertama, jika dalam 2 hari demamnya belum mereda, kau bisa membawanya ke rumah sakit, hubungi aku secepatnya" Kyuhyun menuliskan beberapa resep tambahan, selain mengeluarkan botol kecil dan alat suntik.

"Sehun masih terlalu kecil mengkonsumsi obat secara langsung, kau bisa mencampurkannya dengan susu atau buburnya, mian Siwon, bisakah kau memanggil ibunya? Aku takut Sehun akan menangis jika kusuntik"

Siwon yang sedari tadi hanya diam sekarang sedikit terkejut, Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas.

"Cepatlah"

Dan Siwon bergerak, keluar kamar dan menuju ruangan lainnya, dimana seorang yeoja yang tidak kalah gelisah tengah menunggu. Setelah memberitahukan keadaan Sehun, yeoja itu tidak kalah terkejut dengan apa yang ia dengar, sedikit ragu namun Siwon menarik lengannya.

"Guixian.." Yeoja itu memilih memanggil Kyuhyun dengan panggilan cina, Kyuhyun menarik nafas panjang sebelum berbalik, ia tersenyum, meminta ibu Sehun itu untuk mendekat.

"Tolong pegang Sehun dengan erat, jangan sampai ia terkejut, aku tidak ingin ada patahan jarum di dalam tubuhnya" Bukannya menakuti, tapi Kyuhyun merupakan salah satu dokter yang tidak ingin menutupi kebenaran, ia lebih memilih mengatakan semua hal buruk yang akan terjadi dibanding menjamu pasiennya dengan ucapan manis membujuk.

Tubuh yeoja itu menegang saat ia menggendong Sehun sementara Kyuhyun menyingkap kain di tubuh bagian belakang bayi itu, menusukkan jarum suntuk yang telah berisi injeksi dengan tepat, Sehun mengerang pelan namun kembali terlelap nyaman setelah Kyuhyun menarik jarumnya dan menekan-nekan lembut bekas suntikan itu.

Mata Kyuhyun berkelit saat tidak sengaja melihat cincin bertahtakan berlian di jemari manis yeoja itu, sementara dirinya? Hanya ada bekas cincin di jemarinya yang menyisakan warna belang putih. Kyuhyun segera membereskan alat kedokterannya, lalu memberikan resep yang tadi ia tulis.

"Ingat pesanku Siwon, jika dalam 2 hari demam Suho tidak juga turun, hubungi aku"

Siwon mengangguk, sedikit kikuk dengan situasi seperti ini, dia, Kyuhyun dan yeoja yang berstatus sebagai istrinya, sebuah komposisi yang menarik bukan?

Siwon mengantar Kyuhyun hingga ke teras, sementara istrinya lebih memilih berada di kamar.

"Gomawo Kyu, aku tidak tahu jika kau tidak ada"

Kyuhyun tersenyum, mengenakan jaket tebalnya, matanya mengernyit miris, Siwon masih dengan pakaian kantor yang berantakan, mungkin tadi namja itu tengah sibuk lalu mendengar kabar anaknya sakit. Kyuhyun mengendikkan bahu.

"Tidak masalah, ini sudah menjadi tugasku"

Siwon dan Kyuhyun menjadi ambigu setelahnya, Siwon mencuri pandang kearah Kyuhyun begitupun sebaliknya, mereka sama-sama tersenyum saat pandangan mereka bertemu.

"Ah, Bagaimana Minho? Dia baik-baik saja?"

"Well, dia baik-baik saja, beruntung samchonnya tidak terlalu sibuk beberapa hari ini, paling tidak ia tidak terlalu merindukanmu" Kyuhyun mengingat anaknya yang seminggu lalu merayakan ulang tahun ke-tujuhnya, tanpa Siwon, sang ayah.

Wajah Siwon menyiratkan rasa bersalah, Kyuhyun tersenyum memukul pelan lengan Siwon.

"Tenang saja, Minho sudah besar untuk mengerti, Ah pekan depan ada pentas drama di sekolahnya, Minho sangat berharap kau hadir, bisakah?" Ada rasa harap yang besar dari wajah Kyuhyun, dan ia benar-benar lega saat Siwon mengangguk.

"Aku akan datang, katakan pada Minho Daddynya akan menonton di barisan paling depan"

"Jangan berlebihan, kau hanya membuatnya menangis nanti"

"Eoh?"

"Anakmu hanya berperan sebagai seekor kodok" Kyuhyun menahan tawanya, Siwon terkejut dengan mata besarnya. Kyuhyun berhenti tertawa, sekelebat melihat bayangan istri Siwon dari balik punggung Siwon.

"Sudahlah, jangan lupa pesanku, aku harus kembali ke rumah sakit"

"Ah, secepat itu? baiklah, sekali lagi gomawo kyu"

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk, melambai saat tubuhnya masuk ke dalam mobil, dan dengan segera melaju pelan.

Siwon tidak tahu, beberapa meter dari rumahnya, Kyuhyun berhenti, menarik nafas berulang kali, mengatur emosinya, namun kemudian semuanya tumpah ruah, Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya, memukul dadanya yang sesak.

"Gwenchana Kyu, Gwenchana" Bisiknya berulang kali. Kyuhyun menangis sesenggukan.

Ini pertama kalinya Kyuhyun bertemu langsung dengan yeoja itu setelah perceraiannya dengan Siwon, yeoja oriental yang dulu menjadi brand ambassador salah satu produk kecantikan yang dimiliki perusahaan Siwon, yeoja yang tidak pernah ia kira akan menggendong seorang bayi dari Siwon, yeoja yang tidak seharusnya ada dalam kehidupan rumah tangganya bersama Siwon, yeoja yang berlutut di depannya beberapa bulan lalu dan mengatakan jika tengah hamil anak Siwon, yeoja itu merebut Siwonnya, merebut Daddy Minho, menjadikan Kyuhyun kesepian tiap malamnya.

Liu Wen, sebut saja namanya seperti itu.

Kyuhyun tidak menyangka ia bisa sekuat ini bertemu Liu, padahal beberapa bulan terakhir, mendengar namanya saja, hatinya terasa terbakar, terkhianati sepenuhnya. Namun entah dorongan dari mana, saat Siwon menghubunginya dengan suara panik, Kyuhyun bahkan menyerahkan tugas menjemput Minho kepada Changmin, rekan kerja, teman curhat sekaligus saudara kandungnya.

Hatinya terenyuh, saat menyentuh Sehun, nama bayi yang dulu 'hampir' menjadi nama anaknya itu, Jiwa keibuannya tumbuh, biar bagaimanapun Sehun tidak bisa disalahkan.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Minho?

Jangan berfikir jika Kyuhyun menyembunyikan perihal ayahnya, Kyuhyun bukan tipe seperti itu bukan? Maka dengan perlahan Kyuhyun menjelaskan semuanya, benar-benar secara perlahan, awalnya Minho memberontak, Changmin korbannya, dengan luka memar dan goresan panjang di pipi bekas cakaran keponakannya itu. Siwon juga nyaris tidak bisa bertemu Minho, mengingat hak asuh jatuh ke tangan Kyuhyun, dan sikap anak itu yang berubah dingin kepada Siwon. Namun berkat ketelatenan Kyuhyun, akhirnya hubungan mereka menjadi sedikit menghangat. Meskipun Minho terkadang masih memandang Siwon dengan tatapan kesal.

Kyuhyun memukul-mukulkan kepalanya ke permukaan kemudi, mencoba menghentikan tangisnya. Sejujurnya ia begitu merindukan Siwon, jika tidak mengingat betapa gentingnya suasana beberapa menit yang lalu, Kyuhyun dengan senang hati menghambur ke pelukan Siwon. Kyuhyun tidak pernah ingin berbohong jika ia masih sangat mencintai mantan suaminya itu.

Kyuhyun menarik nafas panjang, menyeka airmata di kedua pipinya, lalu bergegas menginjak rem, ia tidak ingin Changmin memukul kepalanya lagi gara-gara meninggalkannya terlalu lama di departemen anak.

...

"Oiii Kyuhyun!"

Kyuhyun memijit pelipisnya, berupaya mengalihkan pandangan Changmin dari kedua matanya yang bengkak. Namja tinggi dengan rambut halus itu mendekati Kyuhyun, membungkuk ingin melihat wajah adiknya.

"Kau menangis?"

Gagal. Kyuhyun memang tidak pernah berhasil membohongi Changmin, tangannya jatuh bebas di sisi tubuhnya, masih mengalihkan pandangan namun tangkupan tangan Changmin membuatnya menengadah. Kyuhyun mendengus, begitupun Changmin.

"Kau darimana? Apa yang terjadi padamu?" Kyuhyun menampik lengan Changmin, ia melirik sekitarnya, hanya sedikit yang tahu jika mereka bersaudara, selebihnya lebih banyak yang menganggap jika Changmin adalah kekasih atau bahkan suami Kyuhyun.

"Dimana Minho?"

"Di ruanganmu, ia tidak ingin kuajak makan, hei kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku"

"Ck, akan kuceritakan nanti, aku ingin bertemu Minho dulu"

Kyuhyun menepuk perut Changmin sebelum berjalan melewati saudaranya itu, Changmin hanya menghela nafas panjang, dilihatnya Kyuhyun semakin jauh dari pandangannya dengan memijit tengkuknya berulang kali. Ia tahu ada yang tidak beres, dan memang tidak pernah beres setelah kejadian itu.

Kyuhyun tiba di depan ruangannya, terdengar suara anak kecil yang sepertinya tengah bercakap dengan seseorang, dahi Kyuhyun mengernyit, dengan pelan ia membuka pintu ruangannya, senyumnya mengembang, anaknya Minho tengah berbaring di atas sofa dengan sebuah ponsel yang menempel di telinganya.

"Ah, Mommy sudah tiba Dad"

Ah Siwon, ternyata anak itu tengah berbicara dengan Siwon. Kyuhyun melepas jas putihnya, menyampirkannya di tiang penyangga, sementara peralatan kedokterannya ia taruh rapi di atas rak steril. Kyuhyun duduk di kursinya, menyandarkan tubuhnya dan memejamkan mata, kepalanya terasa pening, sungguh hebat efek pertemuan tadi.

Minho melirik ibunya, seakan memberi isyarat jika Siwon ingin berbicara dengannya, namun demi kesehatan hati Kyuhyun, namja manis itu menolak, menunjuk jam di lengannya, Minho seakan mengerti – atau terbiasa – akhirnya memberitahu ayahnya jika Kyuhyun tengah sibuk dengan pasien. Kyuhyun tersenyum, anaknya mengangkat jempol. Kompak.

Setelah mengakhiri sambungan telepon, Minho merangkak naik ke pangkuan ibunya, memeluk leher Kyuhyun erat. Mata Kyuhyun terbuka, lengannya ikut memeluk Minho.

"Mom.."

"Hm?"

"Kenapa Mommy tidak bilang kalau ingin bertemu Daddy"

Pelukan Kyuhyun mengerat.

"Minho rindu Daddy.."

Suara anaknya terdengar lirih, sepertinya ingin menangis. Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, mengusap punggung Minho lembut.

"Daddy berjanji akan datang pentas depan sayang"

Minho menatap Kyuhyun dengan wajah berbinar.

"Jinjja?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, Minho bersorak senang, berteriak-teriak begitu gembira di pangkuan Kyuhyun, namja dewasa itu berusaha tersenyum, satu hal yang tidak Minho mengerti, Minho tidak pernah mengerti arti berbagi, meskipun ia tahu Siwon sudah terbagi.

...

TAK

"MWO?"

Sumpit itu terpatah seiring dengan teriakan seseorang, matanya membulat tidak percaya, ia meremas patahan sumpit di tangan kanannya, sementara lawan bicaranya hanya mendecih, meneguk jus jeruk kaleng.

"Ssst, jangan berteriak Cwang, aku merasa biasa saja"

Changmin menelan sisa makanan di mulutnya, meneguk sejumlah air mineral lalu kembali menatap Kyuhyun bingung.

"Biasa saja? Kau bilang biasa saja? Kau gila aisshh" Changmin mengacak rambutnya, masih mengingat bagaimana yeoja itu datang kerumah Kyuhyun.

"Anak mereka sakit, aku dokter Cwang"

"Persetan"

"Changmin!" Tegas, kata Kyuhyun kali ini bernada tegas. Changmin mendengus kasar, ia menggeleng masih tidak percaya, ia membuka mulut hendak bicara namun seakan bisu, tak ada suara yang keluar. Ia terkejut, sangat.

"Apa kau lupa Kyu? Liu Wen, yeoja brengsek itu datang, merusak semuanya"

"..."

"Dan lebih bangsat lagi, Siwon mengakuinya"

Tes.

Airmata Kyuhyun menetes.

"Sekarang kau bisa tersenyum di depannya? Seharusnya kau membakar rumah itu Kyu"

Tes. Tes.

Airmata itu semakin merembes, Changmin menjadi merasa bersalah, ia menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun, menenangkannya. Changmin menarik nafas sebelum menatap sendu adiknya.

"Kyuhyunnie.."

"Aku bodoh.. hiks.. bodoh hiks.." Kyuhyun terisak, Changmin menarik dirinya mendekati Kyuhyun merangkul bahu Kyuhyun, mengusapnya berulang kali. Fikirannya melayang, masih jelas diingatannya bagaimana Liu Wen berlutut di depan Kyuhyun, lalu bagaimana Siwon mengakui semuanya, bagaimana Kyuhyun hanya diam, dan Changmin masih ingat bagaimana dirinya menyeret Siwon keluar beserta wanitanya.

...

Kyuhyun menggeliat dalam tidurnya, getaran ponsel di meja nakas membuatnya terbangun, Kyuhyun melirik jam dinding di atas TV , pukul 3 dini hari. Kyuhyun menggerutu, siapa yang dengan berani mengganggu tidur namja itu, padahal Kyuhyun baru saja bisa menutup matanya 10 menit yang lalu.

"Ck, yeobseo" Sapa Kyuhyun dengan suara serak, terdengar suara nafas yang memburur di sebearng sana, kesadaran Kyuhyun menjadi 100 persen. Dahinya mengernyit.

"Siwon?"

Hanya helaan nafas, dan Kyuhyun bisa dengan tepat menebak siapa pemilik suara itu.

"Aku berada di bawah, bisa buka pintunya?"

"..." Kyuhyun bangkit dari ranjang, menengok kebawah dari jendela di samping lemari, Siwon berdiri disana, di depan kap mobilnya, melambai pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mematikan ponselnya, berlari tergesa kebawah, menuruni anak tangga dengan cepat.

Cklek.

"Ya Tuhan, Siwon, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Ini sudah larut, bagaimana keadaan Sehun? Lalu Liu? Apa dia.." Kyuhyun memberondong pertanyaan untuk Siwon saat pintu itu ia buka, Siwon hanya tersenyum dengan alis terangkat.

"Aku merindukan Minho"

Suara Kyuhyun berhenti seketika, Siwon merindukan anaknya, Kyuhyun memijit pangkal hidungnya, selalu seperti ini, namja mantan suaminya itu selalu seperti ini.

"Ini sudah larut Siwon, Minho sudah tidur"

"Aku bisa tidur disampingnya"

Mata Kyuhyun membulat, tidur? Itu artinya Siwon akan menginap disini? Bisakah?

"Jangan bercanda, kau pulanglah, besok kau bisa menjemput Minho di sekolah, lagipula aku tidak mau Changmin tahu kau ada disini" Kyuhyun memberi saran, ia bergidik melirik kamar Changmin yang memang tinggal bersamanya, Siwon berdecih.

"Please, aku akan pergi sebelum Changmin terbangun" Mohonnya. Kyuhyun memasang wajah datar, tidak ingin terpengaruh wajah anjing buangan yang dipasang Siwon, namun..

"Baiklah, jangan berisik" Pasrah, Kyuhyun masih mengutuk dirinya yang sekarang menutup pintu setelah Siwon masuk, menguncinya lalu berbalik menatap Siwon yang juga menatapnya, ah bukan dirinya, tapi belahan dadanya yang terekspos akibat piyama yang terlalu besar di tubuhnya. Kyuhyun memperbaiki pakaiannya, pipinya memerah, selain karena tubuhnya yang terekspos, Kyuhyun yakin Siwon masih mengenali piyama itu, piyama milik Siwon yang tidak sempat ia ambil.

Siwon mengulum senyumnya, entah kenapa hatinya merasa berbunga-bunga.

"Kau tahu kamar Minho bukan?" Kyuhyun bertanya, seolah tidak ingin berlama-lama dengan Siwon. Siwon mengangguk.

"Kecuali kau menukar posisi kamarnya dengan Changmin"

Kyuhyun menggeleng, tetap sama. Kyuhyun tidak pernah merubah apapun di dalam ruangannya itu, tetap sama, bahkan pigura yang berada di kamar Minho, pigura berisi gambar mereka bertiga saat keluarga itu masih utuh.

DEG

Kyuhyun sadar, ya pigura itu masih ada disana, dan bodohnya sekarang Siwon sudah menghilang dari pandangannya, namja itu sudah berdiri di depan pintu Kamar Minho di lantai 2. Kyuhyun bergegas naik, terlambat, Siwon sudah didalam, menutup rapat pintu kamar Minho.

Kyuhyun berdiri diam di depan kamar Minho, menggigit jarinya, berjalan mondar mandir, haruskah ia masuk, menjelaskan semuanya, atau sebaiknya ia ke kamarnya saja?

Cklek.

Darah Kyuhyun berdesir. Pintu kamar Minho terbuka, Kyuhyun berbalik, secepat kilat masuk ke dalam kamarnya sendiri, menutup pintu rapat-rapat lalu menempelkan telinganya di daun pintu, ingin tahu apa yang terjadi diluar.

Bayangan kaki terlihat dari bawah sela pintu kamar Kyuhyun, seseorang berdiri di depan sana, dada Kyuhyun berdebar, menunggu. Namun beberapa saat berlalu, bayangan itu juga berlalu. Kyuhyun menghela nafas sedikit kecewa, jujur ia masih ingin menatap wajah Siwon lebih lama, jujur ia merindukan mantan namjanya itu, Kyuhyun berjalan pelan menuju meja kerja yang berada di kamarnya, membuka laci terbawah dan mengacak isinya, kotak itu masih disana, dengan beludru biru di sekelilingnya, Kyuhyun membuka penutupnya, menarik cincin silver polos dengan ukiran nama di baliknya, Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sesak itu datang lagi.

Sementara itu..

Siwon memeluk Minho dalam tidur, setelah gagal bertemu Kyuhyun, ia kembali ke kamar Minho, matanya tidak lepas dari gambar yang disajikan di depan ranjang anaknya, sebuah pigura besar yang hampir mengambil setengah dari dinding, sebuah gambar dimana dirinya memeluk namja dewasa lain dan seorang bocah kecil dengan permen lolipop di mulutnya, begitu bahagia, tawa mereka begitu natural. Siwon memejamkan mata, merasa menjadi namja paling brengsek di dunia, tangan kanannya menarik sesuatu dari balik baju atasnya. Sebuah kalung dengan bandul cincin berwarna silver, bertuliskan nama 'Choi Kyuhyun' di baliknya, Siwon mengecup cincin itu, menggenggamnya hingga ia jatuh tertidur.

Tak ada yang tahu. Sebenarnya mereka masih sama-sama menginginkan.

...

Changmin melipat lengan di depan dadanya, ia tidak juga menyentuh sepiring sarapan pagi yang Kyuhyun siapkan, matanya tidak tenang memperhatikan Kyuhyun, Siwon dan Minho secara bergantian. Apalagi ketika Kyuhyun meletakkan sekantung es di sudut bibir Siwon yang memar.

Changmin melirik Minho yang masih sesenggukan, menatap jengkel padanya.

Jangan salahkan Changmin, namja itu memang terbiasa bangun cepat, mengecek kamar Kyuhyun, lalu Minho, dan mendadak kaku, saat seseorang tidur bergelung selimut bersama Minho, dengan cepat ia mengenali namja itu, tanpa mengingat jika Minho masih berada disana, Changmin menarik Siwon keluar, menghadiahi wajah tampannya dengan pukulan bertubi-tubi, dan terakhir, Siwon jatuh berguling di tangga. Seandainya Kyuhyun dan Minho tidak terbangun, mungkin Siwon sekarang sudah dilarikan ke rumah sakit.

Kyuhyun tentu saja marah, namun ia juga sadar, Changmin terlalu menyayanginya hingga mampu berbuat hal nekad, lagipula Siwon tidak menepati janjinya untuk pulang lebih awal. Padahal ia juga tahu Changmin tidak akan pernah suka dengan kehadirannya.

Siwon tidak berani mengangkat wajahnya, Changmin benar-benar mengintimidasi.

Krieet.

Changmin berdiri, membanting kasar serbet di pangkuannya ke atas meja, beribu umpatan terdengar lirih dari bibirnya, Kyuhyun menghela nafas, diliriknya Minho dan Siwon, anaknya itu bahkan kini mengganti tugas Kyuhyun dengan sekantung es dan sesekali menyuapi Siwon sarapan.

"Setelah ini Mommy harus siap-siap ke rumah sakit sayang, berbereslah, Mommy akan mengantarmu ke sekolah" Kyuhyun berdiri, sepertinya hari ini tugas Changmin mengantar Minho harus ia ambil alih. Ia tidak mungkin mengorbankan nyawa anaknya jika harus berkendara dengan Changmin yang masih digeluti emosi.

"Biar aku yang mengantar" Siwon meringis setiap kali bibirnya terbuka. Kyuhyun menggeleng.

"Tidak usah, lebih baik kau pulang, istri dan an.." Ucapan Kyuhyun terhenti, Minho menatapnya dengan mata sendu.

"Bukankah hari ini kau akan ke kantor Siwon" Kyuhyun mengganti alasan. Minho mengaduk-aduk sereal di mangkuknya, jelas sekali tengah kesal, belaian Siwon di rambutnya saja ditampik. Siwon menyerah. Tidak ingin Kyuhyun marah dan tidak mengijinkan ia bertemu Minho lagi.

"Baiklah, ok kita bertemu pekan depan tampan?" Siwon mengecup pelipis Minho, Minho hanya bergumam meninggalkan kursinya, dan berlari kecil kelantai atas.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja, pulanglah, katakan maafku pada Liu"

Dahi Siwon berkerut.

"Maaf?"

"Ya, karena telah membuat wajah suaminya terluka"

Ada rasa tidak rela menyebut 'suaminya' dari bibir Kyuhyun, toh Siwon dulu miliknya, sebelum yeoja itu datang dan merebut hak patennya.

Siwon menggeram, jengah mendengar nama istrinya disebut, bukan! Ia tidak marah pada Kyuhyun, ia malah jenuh pada istrinya, bukan tanpa masalah ia menikah dengan Liu Wen, orang tuanya yang memang sudah jatuh hati pada Kyuhyun meskipun mantan menantunya itu seorang namja, kini benar-benar menghapus Siwon dari daftar keluarga, sahabat-sahabatnya lebih memilih memalingkan wajahnya setiap kali bertemu pandang di suatu kesempatan, belum lagi anaknya sendiri.

"Kyu.." Lirih, Siwon berucap sangat lirih. Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya. Siwon berjalan kehadapannya.

"Mianhe" Lanjuta Siwon, Kyuhyun menelan ludah Siwon benar-benar dekat dengannya, hanya berjarak selangkah. Ini pertama kalinya mereka bertatapan intens setelah perceraian, dan Kyuhyun tidak ingin terbawa emosi, ia memilih mengalihkan perhatiannya, berbalik mengangkat mangkuk dan gelas susu milik Minho dan berjalan ke arah wastafel.

"Sudahlah, sebaiknya kau pulang Siwon"

"Kyu.."

"Aku mohon"

Final. Kyuhyun tidak ingin dibantah, ia bahkan tidak ingin menatap wajah Siwon sekarang, pipinya sudah lembab, ia tidak ingin Siwon melihatnya menangis, mempertaruhkan harga dirinya jika ternyata ia lemah, Kyuhyun tidak ingin itu terjadi.

Siwon mundur, ia hanya membelai pucuk kepala Kyuhyun sebelum pamit dan berjanji akan datang pekan depan. Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengangguk, ia larut dalam sedihnya sendiri.

Setelah merasa pintu depan benar-benar tertutup dan deru mobil Siwon menjauh, Kyuhyun jatuh merosot, berjongkok di depan wastafel, menggigit lengan piyamanya kuat, ia tidak ingin Minho tahu jika Mommynya tengah menangis.

Kesedihan itu harus berlalu.

...

Blam

Changmin masuk kembali ke ruangannya saat ia bertemu Kyuhyun di lorong rumah sakit, Kyuhyun sudah mengira akan begini akhirnya, maka ia berdiri saja, bersandar di samping pintu, ia yakin beberapa detik kemudian, Changmin akan..

Cklek

"YAK! KAU SIM KYUHYUN! BERANI-BERANINYA KAU MEMBAWA NAMJA BRENGSEK ITU KE DALAM RUMAH!"

Kyuhyun menutup kedua telinga dan matanya, Changmin nampak meredam emosinya dengan mengusap dada dan mengatur nafasnya.

"masuk"

Kyuhyun tersenyum, mereka lahir dari rahim yang sama, tentu saja ia sudah mengenal bagaimana watak Changmin bekerja.

Kyuhyun langsung memeluk Changmin saat pintu ruangan dokter muda tertutup. Bermanja-manja, Changmin memutar bola matanya kesal, adiknya selalu begitu, merengek padanya. Dan Changmin bisa apa, dia hanya seorang namja dewasa yang menjadi panutan Kyuhyun, penjaga Kyuhyun setelah orang tua mereka meninggal dan Kyuhyun di 'buang' suaminya. Hanya dia yang dimiliki Kyuhyun selain Minho tentu saja.

Lengan Changmin terangkat membelai rambut belakang Kyuhyun sayang. Ia membuang nafas panjang.

"Aku tidak ingin kau terluka lagi Kyu, bisakah kau menjaga jarak darinya?" Pinta Changmin, Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Aku akan menjaga jarak darinya, tapi tidak dengan Minho, biar bagaimanapun Siwon itu Daddynya hyung"

Changmin terkekeh.

"Sejak kapan kau memanggilku 'hyung' bocah nakal?"

Kyuhyun ikut tertawa.

"Kau memang hyungku"

Changmin mau tidak mau luluh juga, ia melepas pelukannya, mencubit ujung hidung Kyuhyun lalu beranjak duduk di kursinya, memeriksa beberapa data pasien di mejanya, Kyuhyun duduk di depan Changmin memainkan papan nama, menggeser-gesernya hingga menimbulkan suara yang mengganggu. Changmin berdecih, Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar.

"kau masih bisa tersenyum, dasar" Gerutunya. Kyuhyun melipat lengan di atas meja, menumpukan dagunya.

"Jam berapa?"

"Hm?"

"Namja brengsek itu datang jam berapa?"

Gantian Kyuhyun berdecih.

"Namanya Siwon"

"Jawab saja"

"Pukul 3"

"Benar-benar namja brengsek"

Kyuhyun ingin tertawa, disini dia yang terluka, dia yang terkhianati, lalu kenapa Changmin yang begitu marah? Kyuhyun saja sudah belajar untuk merelakan, belajar untuk terbiasa, tapi Changmin? Ayolah, menyebut namanya saja ia sudah enggan, mual.

"Aku sudah terbiasa, meskipun harus bertatapan lama dengannya" Bohong, Kyuhyun tahu dirinya tengah berbohong, pagi tadi saja ia tidak bisa menatap Siwon lebih lama. Changmin melirik, menelusuri wajah Kyuhyun.

"Dengan garis-garis di dahi dan dekat matamu itu, kau tidak akan bisa berbohong magnae"

Kyuhyun merengut, meraba garis halus di dahinya, selalu muncul tiap kali ia berbohong. Kyuhyun memainkan jarinya, menunduk. Pekan depan bukan saja pentas drama Minho, tapi juga ulang tahunnya, sebenarnya Kyuhyun berharap lebih, membayangkan Siwon masih mengingat ulang tahunnya meskipun peluangnya kecil, semasa masih bersama dulu ia bahkan pernah lupa ulang tahun Minho, ulang tahunnya sendiri, bahkan lupa jalan pulang. Ah! Kyuhyun berjengit, jangan-jangan Siwon memang disetting untuk cepat melupakan.

"Lupa jalan pulang karena dia sudah memilih jalan yang lain" Lirih pelan Kyuhyun. Changmin menghentikan pekerjaannya.

"Wae?"

"Eh? Aniyo!" Kyuhyun sadar jika ia sudah berbicara sendiri, Changmin menggeleng-geleng, ia meletakkan berkas terakhir bersama tumpukan lainnya lalu bersidekap menantang Kyuhyun.

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik, hari ini adalah terakhir kali aku melihat namja brengsek itu ada di dalam rumah kita"

"..."

"Jika aku melihatnya lagi melangkahkan kakinya meski seinci"

"..."

"Akan aku pastikan ada nisan bertulis namanya"

Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya, sepertinya Changmin tidak main-main dengan ancamannya, mata bulat itu tidak berkedip, dan terakhir Changmin menunjuk Kyuhyun tepat di depan hidungnya.

"Oke.. oke.. aku menyerah" Kyuhyun mengangkat kedua tangannya keatas, mencubit kedua pipi Changmin lalu berlari kecil keluar dari ruangan itu sebelum Changmin meledak dan menggelitik pinggangnya.

Kyuhyun masih terkikik sepanjang lorong hingga, di ujung pelataran ia bertemu seseorang dengan bayi di gendongannya. Kyuhyun mengenali yeoja itu, yeoja dengan tinggi diatas rata-rata.

"Liu Wen?"

TBC

Maafkan akuuuu teman-teman

Karena sudah datang dengan ff baru huhuhuuhu angst pula

Maaaafff karena sudah membawa sehun disini, maaf karena bikin wonkyu pisah disini huhuhuhuh nanti bakal balikan kok qai janji..

Dannn voilaaa itu cewe mengkudu muncul disini kkkk, sudah lama pengen bikin ff trus tuh cewe kesiksa, daaan disini dia bakal dapat ganjaran huahahahahaha

Moment wonkyu bakal lebih sering dibanding si cewe mengkudu, trus Changmin disini saudara Kyuhyun ya, gak ada incest atau sejenisnya hihihihihi

Maaf juga Kyu harus ganti marga *bow* aneh aja klu Changmin jadi CHO kkkk

So, bagaimana?

LOVE

QAI^^


	2. Chapter 2

Qtalita..

.

.

.

Wonkyu Angst

.

.

...

"Liu Wen?"

Kyuhyun mendekati yeoja cina itu, menepuk bahunya.

"Guixian.." Nada suaranya meredup, sepertinya tengah panik, ia memeluk Sehun dengan erat. Kyuhyun yang cepat tanggap segera meraih Sehun ke dalam gendongannya, memeriksa jika ternyata bayi itu terkena demam tinggi.

"Astaga, sepertinya Sehun terkena _Purpura "_ Kyuhyun cukup terkejut dengan bintik-bintik merah di pergelangan kiri anak itu, demamnya juga tinggi dan..

Hoeeekkk...

Kyuhyun tetap memeluk Sehun yang kini memuntahkan isi perutnya ke dada Kyuhyun, dokter muda itu segera melarikan Sehun ke ruang gawat darurat, membaringkan dan melepas selimut dan jaket yang menyelimuti tubuh kecil Sehun.

Liu Wen berjongkok di samping ranjang, memegangi tangan mungil anaknya.

"Sediakan selang dan alat suntik, periksa ruang steril, sediakan satu ranjang untuk pasien" Kyuhyun mengenakan sarung tangan, meminta asistennya bergerak cepat. Liu Wen memandang Kyuhyun bingung dan ketakutan.

"Tenang, Sehun akan baik-baik saja" Untuk pertama kalinya Kyuhyun berbohong pada pasien, ia tahu Sehun tidak akan baik-baik saja jika penanganannya terlambat, purpura yang bisa saja mengendap di selaput otaknya bisa membuat Sehun mengidap Meningitis.

Kyuhyun segera memasang jarum yang sudah di sterilkan saat asistennya muncul dengan peralatan di meja dorong. Kyuhyun melirik Sehun dan ibunya sebentar, lalu menggeleng kecil, fikiran kotor sempat muncul di benaknya, menari-nari sebelum ia tendang menjauh.

"Pegang dengan kuat, ini mungkin akan terasa sakit baginya" Kyuhyun mengelus pelipis Sehun, mencari titik yang tepat dimana selang yang akan ia pasang tidak mengganggu pergerakan bayi itu.

"Gui.."

"Tenanglah, jika kau panik, Sehun juga akan panik" Kesal, Kyuhyun begitu kesal, mati-matian dirinya menahan emosi pribadinya, dan bekerja secara profesional, tapi Liu Wen sepertinya lupa posisinya disini.

Yeoja itu menunduk, memeluk lengan anaknya yang menangis keras, Kyuhyun menulikan telinga, tetap cekatan menancapkan jarum dan menyusul melekatkan ujung selang, darah dengan cepat mengalir melewati selang dan bermuara di kantung penampung, darah gelap yang hampir menghitam.

Kyuhyun menyeka keringat di dahinya. Sehun masih sesenggukan, Kyuhyun membuka sarung tangannya, menyerahkan sisa kepada asistennya.

"Bersihkan, lalu bawa ke ruang steril, tulis namaku sebagai penanggung jawab"

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum kepada Liu Wen, ia menuju ke meja administrasi, menyerahkan tanda pengenalnya sebagai penanggung jawab sekaligus dokter yang akan menangani Sehun kedepannya.

"Kyu?"

Kyuhyun berbalik dengan sedikit terkejut, Changmin berdiri dibelakangnya dengan mengenakan pakaian operasi, Kyuhyun mengusap dadanya, alih-alih sedikit melirik kebelakang, takut jika Liu Wen masih ada disana.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Bingung, tentu saja Changmin bingung, Kyuhyun tidak pernah masuk ke dalam Unit Gawat Darurat, dia seorang spesialis anak, lalu apa yang ia lakukan?

"Aku memiliki pasien dengan kondisi _Purpura_ disini"

"Kau menanganinya?"

Kyuhyun mengendikkan bahunya.

"Tidak ada cara lain, jika menunggu dokter-dokter magang muda itu.." Kyuhyun menunjuk beberapa remaja yang tengah mengikuti dokter residen kesana kemari.

"Aku tidak menjamin jika pasienku bisa mati" Lanjutnya, menandatangani sesuatu di atas kertas, Changmin menarik kertas itu.

"Sehun?" Lirih Changmin dnegan dahi berkerut lantang.

Beruntung tidak ada nama orang tua Sehun disana, hanya Kyuhyun yang menjadi penanggung jawab. Ia bisa bernafas lega, saat Changmin menyerahkan kembali kertas itu.

"Kita bertemu dirumah, ada operasi yang harus kujalankan"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, memandang punggung Changmin menjauh, bertepatan dengan seorang namja berlarian di koridor UGD, membuat sebuah keributan.

"Ya Tuhan, tidak lagi" Kyuhyun mengenal suara itu, dengan segera memecah keramaian di depan pintu masuk.

"Siwon!" Panggilnya, namja tadi akhirnya tenang, berlari ke depan Kyuhyun.

"Sehun?"

"Dia baik-baik saja, sebaiknya kau mengganti baju dan memakai masker jika ingin menemuinya" Kyuhyun menarik Siwon ke arah pakaian dan masker digantung, membantu Siwon mengenakannya.

"Apa Sehun baik-baik saja? Kenapa aku harus mengenakan ini?"

Gerakan Kyuhyun terhenti, ia menghela nafas pendek.

"Sehun menderita _Purpura_ , sudah aku tangani, kita tunggu hasilnya beberapa jam kedepan" Kyuhyun menyodorkan masker dan penutup kepala. Siwon memijit pangkal hidungnya, dahi Kyuhyun mengernyit.

"jangan bilang kau tidak pulang kerumah tadi pagi"

Siwon diam, berarti benar perkiraan Kyuhyun. Ia mendengus menarik Siwon keluar.

"Ayo cepatlah, Changmin ada di ruang operasi, kalau dia sampai mendapati kita bersama, aku tidak yakin kau bisa selamat"

Kyuhyun tergelitik sendiri saat dirinya mengatakan kata 'bersama' mereka seperti sepasang kekasih yang tidak mendapat restu orang tuanya.

Kyuhyun melongok sebelum menarik Siwon, melintasi meja informasi lalu masuk ke bilik dimana ruang steril berada.

"Masuklah"

Langkah Kyuhyun hanya sampai di depan ruang kaca itu, ini batasannya, di dalam ada Liu Wen tengah memandangi Sehun dengan sendu, dan disampingnya sekarang ada Siwon. Ya ini batasannya, Kyuhyun memberi ruang, memalingkan wajahnya saat Siwon masuk dan merengkuh Liu Wen ke dalam pelukannya. Sakit itu masih terasa, kelu, ngilu, pedih, sesak, katakan pada Kyuhyun rasa meyakitkan apalagi yang ada di dunia, namja itu sudah merasakannya, detik ini.

Mata mereka bertemu, Liu wen memandangnya dengan tatapan terima kasih, entah berterima kasih karena Kyuhyun sudah menyelamatkan anaknya ataukah berterima kasih telah merelakan Siwon untuknya, ataupun keduanya benar. Membuat Liu Wen memiliki keluarga sempurna, sementara dirinya cacat.

Egois. Kyuhyun menatap mereka sebagai sebuah keluarga egois. Menabur garam di atas luka Kyuhyun, mencubit memar di hati Minho.

Kyuhyun berbalik, bertahan di tempat itu lebih lama lagi hanya akan membuat vertigonya kambuh.

"Ulsanim"

Kyuhyun terhenti di depan meja informasi, seorang kepala perawat berpakaian biru mendekatinya, memberikan hasil Scan Kepala milik Sehun.

"Sepertinya harus segera ditindaklanjuti ulsanim"

Mata Kyuhyun membulat, ia memasukkan kembali hasil Scan itu ke dalam amplop, memegangnya dengan tangan bergetar.

"Akan kuperiksa lebih teliti di ruanganku" Kyuhyun memutuskan. Kepala perawat hanya mengangguk.

"Ah, panggil Tuan Choi ke ruanganku setelah ini"

Kepala perawat kembali mengangguk

"Satu hal lagi"

Langkah Kyuhyun terhenti, ia berbalik mendekat.

"Aku mohon wookie, jauhkan Siwon dari Changmin" Kyuhyun berbisik pada kepala perawat yang ia panggil Wookie, atau lebih jelasnya Kim Ryeowook, sahabat serta rekan kerjanya. Wookie mengangguk, menepuk bahu Kyuhyun, memastikan jika ia bisa membawa Siwon 'hidup-hidup' keruangannya.

...

"Mommy!"

Kyuhyun cukup terkejut, ia sementara memperhatikan hasil Scan milik Sehun saat pintunya terbuka lebar, menampakkan Minho dengan seragam dan tas sekolahnya.

"Eoh, Minho? Siapa?"

"Appa Taemin yang mengantar Minho kesini"

Jantung Kyuhyun terasa berhenti berdetak. Taemin adalah anak Donghae dan Eunhyuk, salah satu sahabat Siwon sebelum masalah ini terjadi, Jika Donghae ada disini, akan berarti buruk bagi kelangsungan hidup Siwon, Changmin saja menjadi masalah, jika dikuadratkan dengan Donghae, maka Kyuhyun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi.

"Lalu Dimana Appa Taemin sekarang Chagi?"

Minho tampak berfikir.

"Tadi Hae Ajussi bilang ingin bertemu Chang Samchon"

Kyuhyun menepuk dahinya. Gawat.

Cklek.

Pintu kembali terbuka, kepala Kyuhyun terangkat, jika tadi jantungnya berhenti berdetak, sekarang aliran darahnya serasa membeku di otak.

"Daddy!"

Minho bersorak senang, menerjang Siwon yang muncul dari pintu. Kyuhyun menggigit pipi dalamnya, jika pintu kembali terbuka maka, tamatlah riwayat Kyuhyun.

"My baby boy, bagaimana harimu di sekolah?" Siwon menggendong Minho menuju kursi di depan Kyuhyun, duduk disana, memangku Minho. Kyuhyun tertawa tertahan, Siwon mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Kau kenapa?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. Minho menceritakan apa saja yang terjadi di sekolahnya, termasuk Taemin yang akan menjadi teman di pentas dramanya. Siwon begitu serius menyimak apapun yang diceritakan anaknya, berbeda dengan Kyuhyun, ia duduk dengan gelisah, sesekali melirik Pintu ruangannya.

Tok tok tok

"Kyu, kau di dalam?"

Dan benar saja, Kyuhyun berdiri dari duduknya, secepat kilat berada di depan pintu, ia memberi isyarat pada Siwon dan Minho untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara, Kyuhyun mengunci pintunya tanpa suara, berjingkat cepat menarik Minho turun dari pangkuan Siwon lalu menarik lengan Siwon untuk bersembunyi di balik tirai jendela.

"Minho sayang, jika Samchon bertanya dimana Mommy, katakan Mommy sedang keluar arraseo?"

Minho mengangguk.

"Ah, jangan bilang Daddy ada disini" Tambahnya. Minho memberi isyarat dengan gerakan mengunci bibirnya.

Kyuhyun masuk ke balik tirai dimana Siwon sudah bersembunyi duluan, berdiri di atas tumpuan sehingga kakinya tidak terlihat.

"Naik"

"Huh?"

"Naik, injak kakiku, tumpuan ini tidak akan cukup untuk berdua"

Kyuhyun mengerti, ia berdiri di atas kaki Siwon, menghadap dada namja itu seakan tengah memeluknya, tidak ada cara lain, ini demi keselamatan mereka berdua juga. Lengan Siwon terasa melingkar di punggung Kyuhyun, menahan dokter muda itu agar tidak jatuh terjungkal ke belakang.

Cklek.

Pintu terbuka, mereka terdiam, suara Changmin terdengar, Minho dengan cepat memulai sandiwaranya, anak cerdas.

Sementara itu Kyuhyun menahan nafasnya, sedekat ini dengan Siwon bisa berbahaya bagi kesehatan jantungnya, wangi maskulin itu tidak pernha berubah, tetap memabukkan. Sesekali Kyuhyun bisa merasakan bibir Siwon menyentuh pucuk kepalanya, wajah Kyuhyun memerah, ia tidak sengaja mendongak, bertepatan dengan Siwon yang menatap wajahnya, sangat dekat, sangat intim.

Grep.

Kyuhyun sedikit tergelincir dari kaki Siwon sehingga Siwon harus menahan tubuh Kyuhyun lebih tinggi.

Sret.

Dan disaat itu, hidung mereka bergesekan, waktu seolah berhenti, terpaku diam dalam tatapan intens, deru nafas mereka memanas, tatapan Siwon turun, mengunci pergerakan bibir Kyuhyun, lama, sangat lama, Kyuhyun merasa jika tenggorokannya kering. Ia menelan ludah,dan sedetik kemudian bibirnya disesap kecil, panas, dan basah, remasan di punggungnya menguat, Siwon seakan meraup semua lahan pink itu, menyusupkan lidahnya,menggigit bibir atas Kyuhyun kuat, Kyuhyun menahan rintihannya, sudut bibirnya terasa asin, mungkin terluka, nyeri dan sedikit ngilu ketika Siwon menghisapnya sekali lagi.

SRAK.

"Samchon sudah keluar"

Kondisi intim itu terlepas beserta erangan tidak rela Siwon, wajah mereka sama-sama merah, Kyuhyun segera bergeser, takut jika Minho melihat kejadian barusan, Kyuhyun memperbaiki jas putih selututnya, lalu bergegas ke arah jendela di samping pintu, menegaskan jika memang benar Changmin sudah tidak ada diluar, atau sepertinya Kyuhyun sedang mencari kesibukan sendiri agar tidak salah tingkah di depan Siwon.

Kyuhyun berbalik, Siwon disana, berdiri di samping mejanya sementara Minho berada di gendongannya. Kyuhyun berdehem, bibir Siwon telihat basah, belum lagi tatapan namja itu.. lapar.

"Mommy.. bibir mommy kenapa?"

DEG

Dan Kyuhyun menutup mulutnya.

TBC

Ih kesel sama liu-liu itu, dasar cewe cungkring *lah kok*

Hihihihihi

Sorry jika chapter lalu ada typo dikit hehehehe, awalnya memang Suho, tapi Minho kan bakal punya adek nanti, jadi anaknya si liu-liu itu jadi Sehun aja hohohohoho.

Gimana? Udah kebakar emosinya? Atau perlu ditambah lagi?

Oia, qai bakal ngasih jadwal buat update ff yg belum selesai, dimulai hari senin.. ok

Kkkkk

LOVE

QAI^^


	3. Chapter 3

Qtalitazahra

.

.

Wonkyu

.

.

...

Kyuhyun memukul-mukul kepalanya, sesekali meremas kasar rambutnya, menjambak-jambak, lalu meringis, ia melipat lengannya di atas meja, menumpukan dagunya disana.

 _Flashback_

" _Mommy.. bibir mommy kenapa?"_

 _Minho sekali lagi berteriak, menahan tangan Kyuhyun yang berusaha menghindar. Kyuhyun duduk di sofa, meraih selembar tissue dan menyeka sudut bibirnya yang memerah luka. Kyuhyun menggeleng._

" _Gwenchana, Mommy tidak sengaja menggigit bibir mommy hehehe"_

 _Kyuhyun menunduk, berusaha menjauhi kontak mata yang Siwon berikan padanya. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya sebentar, mengumpulkan ingatannya tentang Siwon, semuanya, hingga rasa itu muncul. Ia tidak akan pernah lagi jatuh ke dalam pesona yang hanya membuatnya sakit._

 _Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya, memasang raut sedingin mungkin, Siwon berjengit, alisnya menyatu, namja itu duduk disamping Minho, mengacak rambut anaknya._

" _Minho chagi, bisa tinggalkan Mommy sebentar?"_

" _Huh?"_

 _Kyuhyun mengetik sesuatu di layar ponselnya, dan hanya berselang 10 menit, seseorang membuka pintu ruangannya, namja mungil yang berpakaian biru, tersenyum canggung._

" _Ah wookie hyung, bisa jaga Minho sebentar? Ada yang harus kubicarakan dengan Siwon-ssi"_

 _Siwon memasang wajah terkejut, baru beberapa menit lalu Kyuhyun merona seperti seorang gadis yang digoda kekasihnya, sekarang ia melihat Kyuhyun dengan raut berbeda, tenang namun menghanyutkan._

 _Siwon berdehem saat Minho meninggalkan mereka berdua diruangan itu, Kyuhyun beranjak ke mejanya, mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik laci._

" _Ini hasil Scan milik Sehun" Tenangnya, Kyuhyun menempelkan film CT Scan di atas permukaan Illuminator Single light atau lampu baca hasil CT Scan, menunjuk beberapa titik peradangan di selaput otak bayi kecil itu, Kyuhyun memutar-mutar bolpoinnya, memberi tanda titik paling berat._

" _Liu Wen tidak tahu soal ini" Kyuhyun menarik nafas, Siwon diam, menunggu apa yang akan Kyuhyun katakan selanjutnya._

" _Tapi aku takut jika purpura yang Sehun idap bisa menyebabkan peradangan yang lebih serius di sentral otaknya"_

 _Wajah Siwon mengeras, berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang lebih tenang. Kyuhyun berdehem, ia tahu ini akan berat untuk orang tua seperti Siwon, meskipun Sehun bukan anaknya, tapi Kyuhyun tetap tidak tega bayi semungil itu sudah menderita seperti ini._

" _lalu, apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Siwon mengusap dagunya, Kyuhyun memijit pangkal hidungnya._

" _Untuk sementara biarkan Sehun dirawat dulu, aku tidak ingin hal buruk terjadi jika Sehun meninggalkan rumah sakit"_

 _Kyuhyun berdiri, menuju sebuah lemari dengan banyak berkas, mengeluarkan selembar dari map berwarna biru, membawanya ke depan Siwon._

" _Mian, jika aku harus menakutimu, tapi sebaiknya kau tahu apa yang sedang menghantui hidup Sehun"_

 _Siwon membaca setiap deretan kalimat diatas kertas itu, menghela nafas setiap satu kalimat selesai ia baca, Kyuhyun merobek sehelai note, menulis beberapa hal tentang purpura dan meningitis diatasnya sementara menunggu Siwon selesai membaca._

" _Sepertinya Sehun terkena demam tinggi semalam"_

" _..."_

" _Dan ayahnya tidak ada disana saat itu"_

" _..."_

" _Kau membuatku menjadi orang paling jahat Siwon"_

 _Siwon mendongak, dilihatnya Kyuhyun tidak bergeming dari tulisannya, menatapnya saja tidak. Siwon memandangi Kyuhyun lekat, menunggu mantan istrinya itu membalas tatapannya, namun nihil Kyuhyun lebih memilih menulis lebih banyak lagi di helai kedua._

" _Maksudmu?" Siwon ikut menunduk, saat Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya sebentar._

" _Karena anakku, kau tidak disana saat Sehun membutuhkanmu, dan itu semua karena anakku" Siwon menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan tidak percaya, ia tertawa rendah._

" _Anakmu? Minho juga anakku"_

" _Sehun lebih membutuhkanmu"_

" _Sehun memiliki Liu Wen"_

" _Minho juga memiliki aku"_

 _Mereka terdiam. Kyuhyun membuang nafasnya kasar, emosinya kembali meledak dan ia menyesal dengan itu, ia tidak ingin perkelaihan sekarang, ia lelah._

" _Sehun membutuhkanmu untuk melengkapi keluarga kecilnya Siwon"_

" _Minho juga me-"_

" _Minho tidak akan kehilangan keluarga sempurnanya jika kau tidak berbagi"_

 _Skakmat._

 _Siwon terdiam, Kyuhyun mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, memalingkannya kesegala arah, ia kembali lepas, Kyuhyun merutuki dirinya, terbawa emosi setiap kali ia harus berbicara lebih dari 5 kalimat dengan Siwon._

 _Kyuhyun berdiri, menyerahkan tulisan tangannya dan sebuah resep dan hasil Scan ke hadapan Siwon, sebelumnya ia sudah merapikannya ke dalam map dengan 'Choi Sehun' di labelnya. Kyuhyun sempat mengelus marga di depan nama anak itu, marga yang sama dengan milik anaknya, meskipun kini Kyuhyun lebih Senang menggunakan marga 'Shim' untuk Minho._

" _Sebaiknya kau temani Liu Wen, dia membutuhkanmu"_

 _Secara tidak langsung Kyuhyun mengusir Siwon dengan lebih dahulu keluar dari ruangan itu, meninggalkan Siwon dengan pemikirannya ynag belum beranjak dari kalimat-kalimat Kyuhyun beberapa menit lalu._

 _Flashback End_

Kyuhyun meremas gelas kertas yang telah kosong di tangannya, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya pertanda tengah menahan emosinya yang sudah mencapai ubun-ubun, tidak menyadari jika sedari tadi kelakuannya diperhatikan seseorang.

Tuk.

Kyuhyun mengangkat wajah kusutnya, di depannya duduk seseorang dengan kemeja kotak-kotak merah dan topi hitam yang menutupi rambut coklat terangnya. Dahi Kyuhyun mengernyit.

"Kau sepertinya kesal sekali"

Kyuhyun tidak suka orang asing, maka dari itu ia hanya tersenyum sambil menjauhkan tubuhnya kebelakang, bersandar dengan agak berlebihan. Namja di depannya terkekeh.

"Aku tidak akan menerkammu dokter Shim"

Eh, Kyuhyun terkejut, namja itu mengenalnya?

"Name tag"

Oh Tuhan, Kyuhyun menunduk saking malunya, benar saja, ia mengenakan name tag, tentu saja orang ini tahu namanya. Kyuhyun mencoba tersenyum.

"Ajjussi!"

Alis Kyuhyun menyatu, Minho berlari dari pintu kantin lalu menerjang namja asing didepannya. Minho melepas cengiran lebarnya ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Mommy mengenal Ajjussi?"

"Huh?"

"Aisshh Mommy tidak mengenal Sunggyu hyung?"

AH, Kyuhyun sangat mengenal nama itu, bocah seumuran Minho yang 2 hari lalu dirawat disalah satu kamar VIP rumah sakit ini, menderita demam berdarah, bocah kecil yang langsung akrab dengan Minho yang tidak sengaja masuk ke kamarnya.

"Sunggyu? Ah mommy ingat wae?"

Minho ke arah Kyuhyun, menarik tangan kanannya sementara tangan lainnya menarik lengan namja yang ia panggil 'Ajjussi' meminta dua namja dewasa itu saling berjabat tangan.

"Mommy, ini Jonghyun Ajjussi, Sunggyu's uncle"

Ajjussi yang memiliki nama Jonghyun itu menjabat tangan Kyuhyun erat, Kyuhyun memasang senyum lembutnya, yang ia tahu Sunggyu memang tidak datang dengan orang tuanya, tapi dengan seorang Samchon, yang saat itu tidak sempat bertemu Kyuhyun.

Ah, ternyata Jonghyun adalah Samchon itu?

"Jonghyun ajjussi membawa banyak cokelat Mom, Minho diberi banyak"

"Minho, ingat kau tidak boleh memakan banyak coklat sayang" Kyuhyun menunjuk giginya, mengisyaratkan anaknya untuk menahan keinginannya untuk makan kudapan manis itu. Minho tertawa kecil, menarik kursi lalu duduk diantara Kyuhyun dan Jonghyun.

"Ajjussi, Mommy selalu kesepian dan tidak punya teman, Ajjussi mau tidak menjadi teman Mommy?"

"Minho!"

Kyuhyun terkejut anaknya akan bertanya hal memalukan seperti itu, sementara Jonghyun tertawa keras membuat dimple kecil muncul di sudut bawah bibirnya, Kyuhyun jadi malu sendiri.

"Kenapa tidak, benar kan Kyuhyun-ssi, atau bisakah aku memanggilmu Kyui?"

Kyuhyun terkejut, secepat itu? ia melirik Minho yang menaik turunkan alisnya, persis seperti Siwon. Ah berfikir tentang Siwon hanya membuat fikirannya kacau, Minho benar, yang ia butuhkan sekarang hanya teman, bukan sekedar Changmin saja.

Kyuhyun mengangkat bibirnya, membentuk sebuah senyuman.

"Tentu saja, teman?"

Jonghyun tertawa renyah kembali menjabat tangan Kyuhyun. Minho bersorak senang, paling tidak sekarang Mommynya punya teman, seperti dirinya dan Sunggyu.

...

Siwon memijit pelipisnya, matanya tidak lepas dari Sehun yang sesekali bergetar didalam tidurnya, setelah berjam-jam di dalam ruang steril kini Sehun dipindahkan menuju kamar dengan fasilitas terlengkap, itupun sesuai permintaan Kyuhyun sebagi dokter yang menangani Sehun.

"Shiyuan?"

Siwon berbalik mencoba tersenyum pada yeoja yang berstatus istrinya itu, menepuk tangan yang meremas bahunya.

"Sehun akan baik-baik saja bukan?"

Siwon seakan sadar, kilasan kalimat-kalimat Kyuhyun kembali berputar, membuatnya merasa menjadi orang paling bersalah disini, Sehun dan Minho menari-nari di pelupuk matanya.

"Kau ibunya, kau pasti bisa merasakan jika Sehun tidak pernah baik-baik saja sejak ia lahir"

Entah kenapa kalimat bernada pedas itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibir Siwon, membuat Liu wen tersentak mundur. Siwon sadar seketika, ia berbalik, meminta maaf.

"Maaf, aku sedang banyak fikiran"

"Apa tentang Guixian?"

"kau tahu ini akan selalu tentangnya"

Liu Wen duduk, terdengar dari suara ringsek sofa. Siwon tidak mengalihkan pandangannya pada bayi kecil Sehun. Mengelus kepala anak itu lembut.

"Maaf, karena aku"

"Aku beruntung kau bisa mengakuinya"

Diam.

Keadaan kembali hening, Liu Wen mencoba bersuara namun kembali diam saat melihat punggung Siwon, punggung itu terlihat tegar, kokoh, namun tak ada yang tahu betapa rapuhnya ia sejak salah satu rusuknya terangkat pergi.

"Kau seharusnya segera mencari dia, Sehun akan membutuhkannya beberapa waktu mendatang"

"..."

"Kau tahu dengan jelas, jika salah satu dari kita tidak akan bisa membantu"

Siwon berbalik, menatap Liu Wen dengan tatapan memohon.

"Maka dari itu segera temui dia"

...

Kyuhyun berdiri di depan mobilnya dengan tas punggung dan Minho yang tertidur di gendongannya, sudah 15 menit ia mencoba menyalakan mesin namun mobilnya tidak juga bisa dinyalakan, ia sudah menghubungi Changmin, namun kakaknya itu tampaknya masih menangani satu operasi terakhir malam ini.

Kyuhyun hampir saja menghentikan sebuah taksi seandainya seseorang tidak menepuk bahunya.

"Oh Jonghyun-ah"

Jonghyun mengamati Kyuhyun dan mobilnya yang terparkir di depan rumah sakit.

"Kau tidak pulang?"

Kyuhyun sedikit kesusahan dengan Minho, Jonghyun dengan sigap mengambil alih bocah yang tidak bisa dikatakan kecil itu ke dalam gendongannya. Kyuhyun cukup berterima kasih, pasalnya ia masih harus mengenakan dua tas, satu miliknya dan satu lagi milik Minho.

"Mobilku sedang bermasalah, sepertinya malam ini aku harus mengenakan taksi"

"Ah, kebetulan, mau pulang bersama? Aku membawa mobil disana" Jonghyun menunjuk sebuah range rover hitam di seberang parkiran. Kyuhyun tersenyum, sepertinya ada baiknya juga ia menerima tawaran Jonghyun, selain ini memang sudah larut, ia juga sedikit lelah untuk menunggu taksi lebih lama lagi.

"Jika kau tid-"

"Kyu"

Belum sempat ia membalas budi baik Jonghyun, seseorang muncul dibelakangnya, dengan pakaian kusut dan wajah kusam, meskipun hal itu tidak mempengaruhi wajah tampannya. Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya, ia tidak ingin bertengkar sekarang.

"kau belum pulang?" Tanya Namja itu yang ternyata seorang Choi Siwon. Matanya menyiratkan rasa tidak suka, apalagi saat lengan Minho melingkar nyaman di leher Jonghyun.

"Mobilnya rusak, jadi malam ini Kyuhyun akan pulang denganku" jonghyun tersenyum, menganggap jika Siwon hanya teman Kyuhyun yang lainnya. Kyuhyun sudah merasa ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi setelah ini.

"Kau? Mengantarnya pulang? Kau siapa?"

Jonghyung menaikkan alisnya, merasa jika kalimat Siwon terlalu tajam untuk orang yang baru saja ia temui, Jonghyun masih berusaha tersenyum.

"Aku sahabatnya, lagipula ini sudah terlalu larut, lebih baik ak-"

"Aku yang akan mengantar mereka pulang"

"Eh?" Kyuhyun dan Jonghyun sama-sama memasang wajah bingung. Terlebih Kyuhyun, Siwon dengan cepat membawa dua ransel di punggung Kyuhyun, tanpa menunggu Kyuhyun untuk berbicara.

"Mian, tapi kau.."

"Aku suaminya" Tegas Siwon, mata Kyuhyun melotot.

"Siwon kau keterl-"

"Ayo Chagi, sudah malam" Siwon menyeret Kyuhyun, namun baru beberapa langkah, Siwon kembali berbalik, mengambil Minho dari gendongan Jonghyun.

"Dia anakku" Ucapnya penuh penekanan. Meskipun sedikit kesulitan menggendong Minho dengan dua ransel di punggungnya dan satu lengan menyeret Kyuhyun.

Jonghyun menatap punggung mereka dengan wajah tidak percaya, ia tertawa miris, mengangkat kedua tangannya kebingungan.

"Ck" Jonghyun berdecih.

"Choi Siwon, kau tidak akan menang dariku" Lanjutnya memperhatikan name tag yang dengan lincah ia ambil saat Siwon menarik Minho dari gendongannya.

Jonghyun menyeringai, meremas name tag ditangannya.

TBC

Tadaaaaaaa... Jonghyun muncul huahahahahaha

Hayoo siapa yang bisa menebak suatu rahasia disini? Kkkkk

Hope u like it.

LOVE

QAI^^


	4. Chapter 4

Qtalita

.

.

Wonkyu

.

.

...

Wajah Kyuhyun masih memerah, setelah hampir 10 menit beradu argumen dengan Siwon ia akhirnya kalah dan menuruti mantan suaminya itu untuk ikut bersamanya, Siwon begitu cerdik dengan menggunakan Minho sebagai alasan utama.

"Kau masih marah?"

Suara Siwon terdengar sumbang ditelinga Kyuhyun sekarang, ia masih tidak habis fikir, Sehun masih dalam keadaan rentan dan Siwon kembali meninggalkan keluarganya, apa namja itu memang selalu seperti ini?

Kyuhyun memilih untuk tetap diam, mengeratkan pelukannya pada anak semata wayangnya yang masih terlelap, sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan insiden tadi. Siwon menghela nafas pendek, ia memutar kemudi lalu menghentikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan sebelum memasuki jembatan. Kyuhyun mendelik, dokter muda itu menatap Siwon dengan pandangan 'kenapa berhenti'

"Siapa Namja tadi?"

Siwon mulai menginterogasi, sama seperti beberapa tahun lalu saat Kyuhyun diantar pulang rekan kerjanya. Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas.

"Bukan urusanmu Siwon, sekarang lebih baik antar kami pulang atau kami turun disini saja"

Rahang Siwon mengeras, terdengar gemeletuk gigi di dalam mulutnya, Kyuhyun membuang pandangannya ke arah jalan, Siwon masih diam, menatap Kyuhyun lekat.

"Apa dia kekasihmu?"

"..."

"Jadi kau sudah memiliki kekasih sekarang?"

"..."

"Dan kau ingin mengenalkan kekasihmu itu pada Minho begitu?"

"..."

"Aku ayah Minho, seharusnya kau memberitahukan hal itu padaku dulu"

Geram, Kyuhyun geram, dipandanginya Siwon dengan mata membulat besar, nafasnya tidak beraturan, Kyuhyun menenangkan diri sebelum tersenyum pada Siwon.

"Dia Jonghyun, Sahabat baruku, dan apapun statusnya itu bukan urusanmu Choi Siwon"

"Kyu!"

"Aku tidak ingin berdebat denganmu, ini sama sekali tidak penting"

"Ini penting untukku"

Kyuhyun ingin tertawa sekarang, hey siapa ini? Seorang Choi Siwon yang bermain dengan kepercayaannya dan sekarang malah menganggap apapun tentang Kyuhyun adalah hal terpenting baginya.

"Sehun, itu yang penting untuk kau fikirkan sekarang Siwon"

Kalimat itu menjadi penutup sekaligus membuat Siwon sadar akan sesuatu, Kyuhyun sudah melangkah keluar dari mobilnya dengan Minho di gendongannya. Siwon bergegas mengejarnya, menahan lengan Kyuhyun bahkan menariknya kembali. Kyuhyun menampik dengan susah payah.

"Apa yang kau inginkan Siwon! Kau membuat kesabaranku habis" Pekik Kyuhyun sebelum mengusap punggung anaknya yang menggeliat di gendongannya.

"Masuk ke dalam mobil"

"Ck, kami akan naik taksi"

Kyuhyun ingin berbalik namun dengan sigap Siwon mengambil Minho ke dalam gendongannya, bocah itu sempat terbangun, namun Siwon memeluknya erat dan membawanya ke kursi penumpang mobilnya, menidurkan Minho dengan nyaman.

Satu masalah selesai, kini Siwon berurusan dengan ibu sang anak.

"Yak Siwon, kau tidak bisa se-"

Brak.

Siwon mencengkeram kedua lengan Kyuhyun, memojokkan namja itu ke badan mobilnya, tatapan matanya tajam, Kyuhyun mencoba menunduk, namun jemari Siwon mengangkat dagunya, meminta Kyuhyun untuk menatapnya.

"Katakan padaku, Siapa Jonghyun?"

Ingin rasanya Kyuhyun memukul kepalanya sendiri, ia lelah, ia tertekan untuk hari ini, dan ia butuh istirahat penuh, dan Siwon dengan semaunya memaksa Kyuhyun untuk memberinya waktu sendiri, berfikir. Kyuhyun memberontak, menghadiahi Siwon sebuah tamparan panas di pipi kiri namja tampan itu. Siwon terkejut, matanya berkedip menyesal, ia sadar sekarang, status mereka sudah lama berakhir, tidak seharusnya ia bertanya terlalu jauh.

"Kau bukan siapa-siapa Siwon, berhenti mencampuri kehidupanku, seperti aku yang membatasi rasa ini padamu"

Jantung Siwon serasa ditikam belati, pedih. Mereka terdiam dalam kaku, Tangan Siwon menjulur, membuka pintu mobil untuk Kyuhyun.

"Masuklah, akan kuantar kalian"

"..."

"Aku berjanji, aku benar-benar mengantar kalian"

Kyuhyun mengusap wajahnya sebelum kembali masuk ke dalam mobil, membiarkan ayah dari anaknya itu mengemudi dalam diam.

...

Kyuhyun membelai pucuk kepala Minho yang memeluk guling tanpa terganggu sedikitpun, melihat berapa banyak kemiripan Siwon tercetak disana, Kyuhyun menggigit pipi dalamnya, diusapnya pipi Minho, berbisik maaf berulang kali, merasa begitu bersalah karena sudah membawa Minho kedalam kehidupan keras keluarga kecil mereka, tidak seharusnya bocah itu merasakan hal seperti ini, seharusnya Minho menikmati indahnya keluarga yang sempurna, bermain bersama ayah dan ibunya, bukan belajar untuk menerima jika ayahnya tidak bisa selalu bersamanya, bukan belajar untuk mengerti, belajar untuk dewasa sebelum waktunya.

Kyuhyun menangis tertahan, ia lemah, terlalu lemah, hanya saja ia bersembunyi dibalik kedok, berpura-pura tegar meskipun sesekali hatinya akan jatuh berkeping-keping setiap kali ia tersenyum di depan Minho.

"Gwenchana?"

Changmin berdiri di ambang pintu, melipat lengan di depan dada, bersandar. Itu bukan sebuah pertanyaan pada umumnya, namun lebih kepada cibiran. Kyuhyun beranjak dari ranjang Minho, berjalan melewati Changmin.

"Aku bertemu dengannya"

"Huh?"

"Yeoja sialan itu"

"Sst, Changmin!"

Changmin ingin tertawa, adiknya terlalu lucu untuk di abaikan, bertindak seolah ia berada di pihak musuh, namun kemudian menangis diam-diam. Changmin mendekati Kyuhyun yang duduk di sebuah sofa menghadap balkon.

"Anaknya sakit eoh? Baguslah, agar dia tahu bagaimana rasanya 'sakit'"

"Hyung" Kyuhyun merengek, benar-benar tidak ingin hal ini dibahas. Ia lelah.

Changmin merenggangkan lengannya, ikut duduk di sofa lainnya, ia menatap intens Kyuhyun, lalu mengeluarkan selebar kertas amplop berwarna biru.

"Mulai minggu depan kau dipindahkan"

Kyuhyun terkejut. Hei dia tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun, ia bahkan masuk dalam kategori dokter berprestasi di rumah sakit tempat ia bekerja.

"Aku yang memintanya, dan beruntung direktur menyetujuinya"

"Damn!"

Kyuhyun membuka cepat-cepat amplop itu, membaca deretan kalimatnya seksama, ia menggeleng tidak percaya pada Changmin yang hanya memandangnya datar. Kyuhyun membanting surat itu, ia berdiri, berkacak pinggang, kesabarannya berada di ambang batas.

"Kau.."

"ini demi dirimu juga, aku tidak ingin kau bertemu mereka sesering ini, perhatikan Minho"

"Lalu kau meminta Direktur memindahkanku?"

"Tidak ada cara lain"

"Dan Direktur menyetujuinya secepat ini?"

"..." Changmin terdiam.

"Hahaha, tentu saja kau dan puteri direktur memiliki hubungan spesial, kenapa aku bisa lupa" Kyuhyun kedua tangannya ke udara, menatap Changmin tidak percaya, kakaknya mendengus, beranjak.

"Sebaiknya kau berberes saja"

"Tapi.."

"Aku tidak ingin dibantah Shim Kyuhyun"

Kyuhyun diam, amarahnya membuncah, ia mengacak rambutnya gemas mendahului Changmin, masuk ke dalam kamarnya lalu membanting pintu itu dengan keras. Changmin mengusap wajahnya. Sungguh, ia hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk Kyuhyun, apalagi setelah tadi ia bertemu dengan Liu Wen, ia ingin menjauhkan Kyuhyun dari mereka, setidaknya sampai luka itu benar-benar menutup sempurna.

...

Siwon memasuki kamar inap Sehun, menyampirkan jasnya pada tubuh Liu Wen yang tertidur di sofa, atensinya tidak terlalu lama pada yeoja itu, Siwon kini duduk disamping ranjang yang sungguh terlihat besar untuk anak bayi berumur 8 bulan.

"Hei boy, cepatlah sembuh, kau membuatku ikut sakit"

Siwon mengelus lengan kecil Sehun, bermain dengan jari jemari bayi mungil itu. Siwon tersenyum, mengecup dahi Sehun sebelum beranjak menuju sofa yang masih kosong.

"Aku bertemu Changmin tadi"

Langkah Siwon terhenti, ia berbalik, Liu wen duduk dengan melipat jas yang tadi disampirkan ditubuhnya, senyumnya miris, Siwon tahu apa yang terjadi, Siwon yakin tidak ada hal bagus yang didengar istrinya itu.

"Apa aku seburuk itu?"

"Huh?"

"Changmin menyebutku wanita Sialan, wanita pelacur, dan perebut suami orang"

Siwon terdiam, tidak berniat membuka percakapan, ia cukup mendengar apa yang akan diucapkan Liu Wen, Yeoja itu terdengar menghela nafas, bergetar, Siwon tetap diam ditempatnya, bermain dengan jemarinya.

"Saat di toilet, aku mendengar mereka, para perawat wanita, dan dokter muda"

"..."

"Ternyata aku cukup hina sebagai seorang yang merusak kebahagiaan dokter kesayangan mereka"

Siwon mengangkat wajahnya, Liu Wen tidak menangis, hidupnya terbiasa keras, dan Siwon cukup tahu banyak tentangnya. Liu wen memandang Siwon, memaksa senyumnya.

"Seharusnya malam itu kau tidak datang Shiyuan"

Siwon mendelik, merasa bukan saatnya membicarakan hal itu lagi, ditempat ini. namun Liu Wen berkeras, wajahnya tidak menandakan ia ingin berhenti sekarang.

"Seharusnya kau biarkan saja aku ditempat itu, tanpa harus membawaku kerumah sakit"

"Lalu kau akan bunuh diri, di ruanganku, dalam keadaan hamil begitu?"

Cukup, Emosi Siwon terpancing, ia sudah mengatakan hal ini berulang kali, ia tidak ingin membicarakan apapun tentang insiden itu lagi.

"Liu Wen cukup, aku lelah, ini sudah terjadi, bisakah kau tidak mengungkitnya lagi? Sebaiknya kau cari ide menemukan dia, demi Sehun"

Siwon menyesal kembali kerumah sakit jika hanya ini yang akan dia dengar.

"Apa Sehun separah itu?"

Siwon berhenti di ambang pintu, memandang Liu Wen yang tidak berkedip memperhatikan Sehun, Siwon menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Separah apapun keadaan Sehun, dia membutuhkan ayah kandungnya"

...

Kyuhyun duduk merenung dengan memeluk lututnya di kursi taman rumah sakit, setelah pagi tadi bertemu direktur, ia masih memiliki waktu 2 minggu sebelum dewan pusat memutuskan kepindahannya, Kyuhyun menggerutu sendiri.

Puk.

Namja itu tersentak, sesuatu yang dingin menempel di pipinya dan seorang namja duduk disebelahnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum, menurunkan kedua kakinya lalu menerima uluran minuman kaleng dari namja itu.

"Ini masih pagi Kyu dan kau sudah melamun"

Jonghyun namja itu, membuka kaleng miliknya, meneguknya perlahan. Kyuhyun memainkan jemarinya di permukaan kaleng, sebuah minuman dingin yang terbuat dari sari jeruk, entah kenapa pagi ini Kyuhyun sedang tidak ingin meminum minuman manis, lidahnya sedang ingin mencicipi pahitnya americano, dan lebih parahnya ia menginginkan minuman itu dibuat oleh Siwon.

Aiissh, Kyuhyun menepuk pelipisnya, membantu kepalanya agar tersadar. Jonghyun terkekeh kecil, Kyuhyun mengerling padanya.

"Wae?"

"Kau"

"Aku?"

"kau aneh"

Kyuhyun ikut tersenyum, memang benar ucapan Jonghyun jika dirinya sudah kelewat aneh, sangat aneh malah, dan parahnya ini semua karena mantan suaminya, ugh.

Jonghyun memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap Kyuhyun, senyumnya cukup misterius, hanya tarikan kecil di bibir tipisnya.

"Sunggyu sebentar lagi keluar dari rumah sakit'

Kyuhyun mengangguk, mengiyakan jika memang keponakan kecil namja disampingnya itu sudah pulih dan sisa menunggu tahap penyembuhan, Kyuhyun melirik Jonghyun yang tersenyum kecut.

"Wae? Kau tidak suka Sunggyu sembuh?"

Jonghyun menggeleng tidak setuju.

"Bukan begitu, hanya saja, jika Sunggyu sembuh, berarti aku tidak bisa bertemu lagi denganmu"

Kyuhyun terbatuk, sementara jonghyun tertawa keras, merasa sedang digoda Kyuhyun menepuk lengan jonghyun, membalas perbuatan namja itu dengan cubitan kecil sepanjang lengannya.

Tanpa mereka tahu, seseorang sudah menghancurkan satu kotak sampah hingga isinya berhamburan di belakang mereka.

...

Siwon masih sepenuhnya dikerubungi amarah saat ia memasuki ruangannya, sang sekertaris yang biasanya bersikap ramah kini nyalinya menciut saat Siwon lewat di depan mejanya. Ia memilih untuk menyelamatkan hidupnya daripada berbasa-basi menyapa atasannya yang tengah berada dalam mood tidak terkontrol.

Brak.

Bruk.

Dan benar, kenyataannya sekarang terdengar suara-suara aneh dari dalam ruangan pimpinannya itu, sang sekertaris yakin setelah Siwon keluar ia harus memanggil office boy lebih banyak atau mungkin tukang reparasi.

Cklek.

Siwon muncul dengan nafas terengah, menghampiri meja sekertarisnya.

"Ada jadwal apa aku hari ini?"

Sang sekertaris kelabakan, dengan cepat membuka jadwal yang ia susun rapih lalu membacakannya untuk Siwon.

"Cancel semuanya"

"Eh? Tapi.."

"Aku bilang Cancel semuanya"

"..."

"Dan jangan ganggu aku"

Blam.

Yeoja bertubuh tambun itu memijit pangkal hidungnya, kemarin Siwon yang memintanya untuk mengatur jadwal pemotretan dengan salah satu model ternama untuk iklan terbaru produk mereka, namun sekarang Siwon membatalkan semuanya, termasuk rapat kerja sama untuk pengembangan perusahaan mereka di jepang. Dahi yeoja itu mengerut dua kali lipat dari biasanya, menggerutu kecil.

Sementara itu, Siwon duduk tidak tenang di kursinya, masih dia ingat bagaimana Kyuhyun tertawa lepas di depan namja lain, dan Siwon tidak terima akan hal itu. hell, Siwon sepenuhnya tidak sadar jika apa yang terjadi tidaklah lepas dari perbuatannya.

"Jonghyun.. tidak! Kau tidak akan pernah bisa mendekati Kyuhyun" geramnya.

...

Minho menggembungkan pipinya kesal, ia sudah menunggu 30 menit dan pamannya belum juga muncul, padahal sekolah mulai sepi, teman-temannya sudah lebih dulu pulang, meninggalkannya sendirian di gerbang sekolah, seandainya Minho tahu akan seperti ini, dia akan memilih ikut dengan Taemin tadi, paling tidak ia bisa makan es krim di rumah bocah cilik itu.

Piiip..piiip..

Mata Minho menyipit, ia mengenali mobil ini, dan benar saja, seketika Minho memekik senang ketika seorang namja keluar dari kursi pengemudi.

"Daddy!"

Hup.

Minho melompat ke gendongan Siwon, memeluk leher Siwon erat lalu mengecup kedua pipi berlesung itu senang.

"Minho tidak tahu kalau daddy akan menjemput Minho, apa Mommy tahu?"

Siwon menggeleng.

"kalau Mommy sampai tahu, Daddy yakin Mommy akan memotong leher Daddy" Siwon mempraktekkan leher yang diiris di depan Minho dengan wajah lucu, Minho terkekeh mengiyakan, bukan rahasia umum bagaimana cerewetnya Kyuhyun terhadap keluarganya, sejak mereka masih hidup bersama bahkan sampai sekarang.

"jja, bagaimana kalau kita ke kantor Daddy? Shin Ahjumma pasti senang" Siwon membayangkan sekertarisnya itu memekik melihat Minho. Mata Minho membulat, sudah lama ia tidak mengunjungi kantor Daddynya. Iapun mengangguk, namun Siwon mengeluarkan ponselnya.

"Sebelumnya, Minho harus menelpon Mommy arra, jangan buat Mommy khawatir"

Minho kembali mengangguk, masuk ke dalam mobil Siwon sambil mengutak atik ponsel ayahnya, senyumnya mengembang dan matanya mengerling nakal ke arah Siwon yang baru saja masuk ke kursi pengemudi.

"Eiiiyyyy 'My Only One' ?"

Siwon terkejut saat Minho membaca nama kontak yang Siwon berikan untuk nomor ponsel Kyuhyun, ia tersenyum malu, ternyata anaknya sudah cukup dewasa untuk menggodanya.

"Ck, cepat hubungi Mommy" Siwon mengacak rambut Minho yang tidak berhenti terkikik geli.

Minho menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya sembari menunggu sambungan teleponnya terhubung, sementara Siwon sudah menyetir keluar daari lingkungan sekolah.

"Ah Mommy!" Pekik Minho.

" _Eh, Minho? kenapa Minho menggunakan ponsel daddy?"_ Suara terkejut berasal dari seberang line, Minho menjauhkan sedikit ponsel dari telinganya.

"Mom, Changmin Samchon belum menjemput Minho, untung Daddy datang. Ah, Minho akan ke kantor Daddy ne" Jawabnya riang, tidak tahu jika ibunya sudah memijit pelipis di seberang sana.

" _Minho sekarang minta pada Daddy untuk mengantarmu kerumah sakit"_

Bibir Minho mengerucut.

"Tapi Minho ingin ke kantor Daddy, please" Mohon Minho, terdengar dengusan dari Kyuhyun.

" _Minho.. dengarkan Mommy, Daddy-mu itu sibuk, jadi Min-"_

"POKOKNYA MINHO INGIN KE KANTOR DADDY!"

Klik.

Siwon terkejut, Minho berteriak lalu mematikan sambungan, bibirnya mengerucut dengan pipi digembungkan, Siwon menepikan mobilnya lalu berpaling menatap Minho.

"Hei, Minho bisa membuat Mommy sedih" Bujuk Siwon.

"Tapi Minho ingin bersama Daddy, Minho rindu Daddy, Daddy tidak pernah menginap dirumah lagi, Mommy bilang Daddy bukan Cuma milik Minho saja sekarang, Minho harus bisa berbagi" Mata Minho berembun, ujung hidungnya memerah, hati Siwon perih, matanya ikut terasa panas, sebegitu egoiskah dirinya? Lihat! Anaknya saja bisa merasakan jarak itu.

"Minho hiks tidak bisa berbagi Dad, Minho tidak bisa Hiks.. Minho ingin Daddy dan Mommy bersama-sama lagi" Minho mengusap matanya yang berair, ia terisak kecil, Siwon menarik Minho ke dalam pelukannya, sama-sama terisak, Siwon mengecup pucuk kepala Minho berulang kali, berbisik maaf yang tulus. Siwon merasa bersalah, ini semua karenanya, karena kebodohannya, karena sikap terlalu baik yang ia miliki.

"Minho sayang, lihat Daddy"

Minho mengangkat wajahnya yang basah, mengusap matanya kasar lalu menatap Siwon dengan mata bulatnya.

"Apa Minho ingin Daddy dan Mommy bersatu kembali?"

Minho mengangguk semangat, tentu saja, itu yang menjadi mimpi Minho setiap tidurnya, pintanya setiap hari, doanya. Siwon tersenyum, mengecup dahi minho lalu mengusap-usap pipi anaknya.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana jika anak Daddy yang paling tampan ini membantu Daddy membujuk Mommy?"

Mata Minho berbinar senang.

"Jinja? Daddy akan bersama Mommy dan Minho lagi?"

Siwon mengangguk, Minho bersorak senang, melompat-lompat di kursinya dan berakhir dengan pelukan erat di leher Siwon.

Demi melihat anaknya seperti ini Siwon bertekad, menyatukan keluarga mereka lagi seperti dulu, menyingkirkan segala kesalahpahaman yang telah ia perbuat selama ini.

TBC

*bow*

Siapa yang nunggu ff ini update?

Huhuhuhu, maaf qai gak bisa ikutin jadwalnya T_T q\

Qai lagi sibuk banget huaaaaaaa

So, bagaimana dengan chapter ini?

LOVE

QAI^^


	5. Chapter 5

Qtalita.

.

.

Wonkyu

.

...

Kyuhyun berlari cepat keluar dari ruangannya, memakai jaket parkanya dengan tergesa, ia berbelok ke arah berlawanan saat menemukan Changmin berbicara dengan perawat di lorong utama, dan disana ia bertemu Liu Wen, dengan sekaleng kopi pahit di tangannya. Kyuhyun ingin berkelit namun sayang, mata mereka terlanjur saling memaku. Kyuhyun mengatur nafasnya, membungkuk sedikit di depan Liu Wen, yeoja itu tersenyum.

"Bagaimana kondisi Sehun?"

"Semalam Sehun cukup rewel, dia menangis mencari ayahnya"

Kyuhyun terkejut, apa setelah mengantar dirinya dan Minho pulang, Siwon tidak menemui Liu Wen di rumah sakit? Begitukah?

"Siwon hanya menitip makan malam lalu pergi lagi"

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya, meskipun cukup lega Siwon tetap menemui Sehun, Liu Wen memainkan jemarinya, seakan ingin berkata sesuatu namun sedikit segan. Kyuhyu menghela nafas pendek.

"Ada yang ingin kau katakan?"

Liu wen mengangkat wajahnya, ia sudah memikirkan ini sejak semalam, bukan! Bukan hanya semalam, tapi sudah sejak awal, ia cukup mengenal Kyuhyun, meskipun tidak pernah bertemu langsung dengan namja yang dulu ia kenal sebagai istri pimpinannya itu.

"Sebenarnya aku meminta waktumu Guixian, aku harus menjelaskan sesuatu"

Kyuhyun memijat pelipisnya, dari arah belakang beberapa namja yang salah satunya ia kenal sebagai kakaknya berjalan mendekat. Kyuhyun menepuk lengan Liu Wen.

"Kita bicarakan nanti, aku harus menjemput Minho, Okay"

Liu Wen mau tidak mau mengangguk, apalagi saat ia melihat Kyuhyun tergesa dan beberapa langkah di depannya sudah ada Changmin yang berjalan mendekat, lutut ringkihnya terasa rapuh, mendadak ingin berbalik namun Changmun sudah lebih dulu melihatnya, Namja itu tampak menggeretakkan giginya, terlihat dari rahang yang meruncing dan urat hijau kebiruan muncul di dahinya.

Liu Wen tidak ingin berbuat masalah apapun, ia membungkuk sepintas lalu berlalu dengan cepat.

...

Kyuhyun bergerak gelisah di dalam lift, ia tengah berada di kantor Siwon dan berdoa semoga ruangan mantan suaminya itu tidak pernah berubah, tetap berada di lantai teratas, Kyuhyun mengatur nafasnya, memandang refleksi dirinya di lempengan kaca yang melapisi dinding bilik. Tangannya tergesa, mengatur rambut coklatnya yang berantakan dan dahinya yang berkeringat.

Ting.

Kyuhyun menarik nafas panjang sebelum keluar, tersenyum lebar ketika sekertaris Siwon menatapnya terkejut, sudah sangat lama yeoja itu tidak bertemu Kyuhyun.

"Omo, Kyu!"

Yeoja itu berdiri dari kursinya, Kyuhyun menunjuk pintu Siwon.

"Apa Siwon ada di dalam?"

"Eh? Sajangnim? Ne, sedari tadi presdir Choi belum juga keluar"

"Apa aku bisa masuk?"

"Ck, tentu saja, kau tidak perlu izin apapun, kau kan is-"

Suasana beku, Kyuhyun tersenyum maklum, mungkin yeoja didepannya belum terbiasa dengan status baru dirinya, Kyuhyun terkekeh kecil.

"Sudahlah, jangan fikirkan apapun, aku harus menemuinya dulu"

Kyuhyun beranjak, menarik nafas panjang sebelum mendorong pintu di depannya.

Sreet.

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya, ruangan lapang dengan sebuah meja berukuran sedang dan sepasang sofa serta beberapa atribut entertainment itu terlihat hening, seakan tidak ada siapapun disini. Kyuhyun sudah nyaris memanggil Siwon andai matanya tidak menangkap pemandangan yang membuat airmatanya terasa menyeruak dibalik retinanya. Di sebuah ranjang kecil yang Kyuhyun tahu biasa Siwon gunakan saat lelah, disana, terlihat Siwon yang memeluk erat Minho dalam tidurnya, dua namja berbeda usia itu begitu tenang, langkah Kyuhyun mendekat, berjongkok di depan mereka, tangannya menjulur, namun terhenti di kepala Minho, ia menjadi seseorang yang sadar, posisinya sekarang berbeda, mereka sudah berbeda, ia bukan lagi tangan yang Siwon butuhkan saat lelah, bukan lagi bahu yang Siwon butuhkan ketika tangisnya menderas, Kyuhyun bukan lagi rusuk yang Siwon butuhkan untuk melengkapinya.

Jemari itu mundur, Kyuhyun berdiri, ingin menunggu mereka bangun saja di sofa.

Grep.

Lengannya ditahan, Kyuhyun berbalik, Minho menggenggam jemari Kyuhyun dengan tangan kiri mengusek matanya, Kyuhyun tersenyum, Minho dengan perlahan memindahkan lengan Siwon dari perutnya, tangannya direntangkan saat ia lepas dari rengkuhan ayahnya. Meminta Kyuhyun untuk menggendongnya.

"Mom.." Bisik Minho pelan, Kyuhyun mengecup pipi anaknya.

"jja, kita pulang arra, Daddy-mu sedang sibuk, sebaiknya kita tidak mengganggu" Bisik Kyuhyun, minho mencebil, memainkan kancing teratas jaket parka milik ibunya, matanya terangkat.

"mommy, bisakah Minho bersama Daddy dulu untuk sementara? Minho sangat merindukan Daddy"

Ingin menangis, Kyuhyun ingin menangis, ia tidak ingin menyalahkan siapapun namun mendengar rengekan anaknya, Kyuhyun meradang, ingin menyalahkan Siwon dan wanitanya, ingin mencabik daging-daging dua orang itu dengan keras. Kyuhyun menarik nafas panjang, cukup panjang.

"Mom.." Minho kembali merengek, Kyuhyun tersenyum, mencoba sedikit tegar, diusapnya punggung Minho dengan sayang, diakhiri kecupan kecil di pelipisnya.

"Ingat janji Daddy? Pekan depan Minho bisa bertemu Daddy lagi"

"Tapi.." Suara Minho berubah serak, Kyuhyun memeluk anaknya itu, mendekapnya seolah tidak ada yang boleh menyakiti Minho. Mata Kyuhyun membulat khawatir, Siwon bergerak, memutar tubuhnya membelakangi mereka.

"Ssssttt, kita harus berbagi sayang, mau tidak mau" Lirih Kyuhyun, bahu Minho bergetar kecil, namun hanya sekali isakan, Minho meminta diturunkan, tangan kecilnya mengusap matanya kasar, jelas sekali jika Minho tengah menangis.

"kalau begitu, ijinkan Minho memeluk Daddy dulu sebelum pulang ne?"

Jika saja ini bukan kantor Siwon, bukan clan musuhnya, Kyuhyun akan meraung-raung, hatinya diiris dengan pelan namun dalam, perih menjalar ke balik selaput matanya, Kyuhyun mengangguk namun tubuhnya berbalik, membelakangi dua orang yang sangat penting dalam hidupnya, sebelum Siwon berbagi tentu saja.

Sreet.

Minho memeluk erat tubuh Siwon yang berbaring menyamping, mengecupi wajah ayahnya yang masih bisa ia jangkau, semuanya lalu berhenti di telinga Siwon.

"Minho tahu Daddy tidak tidur, Jangan khawatir ne, Minho akan bantu Daddy" Bisiknya selirih mungkin, dan gerakan alis Siwon sebagai jawaban jika sebenarnya benar ayahnya itu tidak tidur.

Minho tersenyum, menyambar jemari Kyuhyun lalu ia tarik keluar dari ruang kerja Siwon.

...

"Hoaaahhhmmm.."

Changmin menguap lebar, merentangkan tangannya, melemaskan otot-ototnya yang kaku, seharian berada di meja operasi membuatnya tidak sempat menjemput minho.

"Ah!" Changmin menepuk dahinya, dengan cepat mengeluarkan ponsel yang ia matikan di balik saku celananya. Memencet tombol dial dan panggilannya langsung tersambung.

"Kyu?"

Panggilannya terputus saat ia mengangkat pandangannya, Kyuhyun berjalan dengan Minho yang berceloteh riang disampingnya, Changmin tidak berani menatap mata adiknya itu, ia tahu sebentar lagi Kyuhyun akan...

"Yak! Shim Changmin!"

Telinga Changmin berdengung, Kyuhyun memukul kepalanya cukup keras, hell, ingat bukan? Kyuhyun juga seorang namja, kepalan tangannya bahkan lebih besar dari Changmin.

"Ck, Mianhe, aku sedang di ruang operasi tadi, aku benar-benar lupa Kyu"

Minho melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada, menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Hei, Minho, samchon benar-benar lupa, apa Minho lama menunggu Mommy?"

Minho menggeleng.

"Daddy yang menjemputku"

Seketika tubuh Changmin menegang. Ia menatap Kyuhyun dalam.

"Lalu Mommy menjemput Minho dimana?" Tanyanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Di kantor Daddy" Jawab Minho polos.

Changmin berjongkok, tersenyum di depan Minho, mengusap rambut keponakannya sayang.

"Jja, sepertinya Wookie ajjussi ketiduran lagi diruangannya, ingin bantu Samchon membangunkannya?"

Mata Minho membulat, mengangguk semangat, baginya menjahili Wookie sama menyenangkannya dengan bermain game, ia suka melihat Wookie menggerutu kecil meskipun pada akhirnya Minho akan keluar dengan setumpuk biskuit dan permen coklat.

"Kalian masih bertemu?" Tanya Changmin saat Minho sudah pergi dari tempat mereka bertemu, ia berjalan cepat mengikuti Kyuhyun.

"Jika bukan karena Minho, kami tidak akan bertemu Changmin, kau tahu itu"

"Ya Tuhan Shim Kyuhyun! Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan apa yang kau fikirkan, dia hanya namja brengsek, kau bisa memintanya mengantar Minho bukannya malah menemuinya"

"Minho yang ingin"

"Lalu jika Minho menginginkan kalian bersatu kembali?" Changmin menahan lengan Kyuhyun yang hendak membuka pintu ruangannya. Kyuhyun mendengus, belahan pipinya memerah.

"Yak! Sebenarnya apa maumu? Ini bukan perihal bersatu atau tidak, ini demi Minho, aku tidak ingin Minho melihat bagaimana 'rusaknya' hubungan orang tua mereka, kami harus bisa menjadi pihak yang mengalah demi Minho" Suara Kyuhyun meninggi, membuat banyak pasang mata menatap mereka terkejut. Kyuhyun menepis tangan Changmin, masuk kedalam ruangannya.

"Tapi Kyu, Minho seharusnya sudah mengerti, kau, Siwon, kalian tidak lagi seperti dulu" Changmin ikut masuk. Kyuhyun mengangkat tangan kanannya, meminta Changmin berhenti berbicara.

"Aku ingin sendiri"

"Kyu!"

"Aku. Ingin. Sendiri" Kyuhyun menekan setiap katanya. Changmin mengalah, berlalu dari ruangan adiknya dengan sumpah serapah. Kyuhyun memijit tengkuknya yang sedikit panas, sejak pagi tadi keadaan Kyuhyun memang sedikit demam. Sementara sore hari ia harus mengalami kejadian buruk seperti ini.

"Ugh" Kyuhyun menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sofa, berbaring telentang dengan lengan ia taruh di atas dahinya.

...

Jonghyun menyipitkan matanya, Minho tampak bermain sendirian di taman dengan sekotak susu coklat di tangan kanannya.

"Hey tampan, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Minho berbalik, tersenyum lebar lalu berdiri dari tempatnya berjongkok, ia menunjuk apa yang sudah ia lakukan. Dahi jonghyun mengernyit.

"Wonkyu? Nugu?"

"Mom and Dad"

Raut wajah Jonghyun berubah, meski kecewa ia tetap berusaha baik-baik saja di depan Minho, ia ikut bersila di atas rerumputan, jari-jarinya memainkan tumpukan rumput yang Minho cabut menjadi beberapa bentuk huruf.

"Bagaimana sekarang?"

Minho memiringkan kepalanya.

"Jongkyu?"

Jonghyun mengangguk.

"Ne, apa bagus?"

Minho sebenarnya kurang menyukai hal itu, namun orang tuanya selalu mengajarkan dirinya agar berlaku sopan pada siapapun. Maka Minho hanya tersenyum lebar.

"Bagus, tapi Mommy Cuma untuk Daddy, Ajjussi jangan marah" Lirih Minho sambil memainkan ujung bajunya, menggulungnya tidak beraturan. Menatap takut-takut pada Jonghyun yang masih berusaha tersenyum meskipun tak ada sedikitpun tarikan bibirnya yang nampak.

"Jja, Gwenchana, ah Mommy dimana?"

"Diruangannya"

"Ajjussi kesana sebentar ne, boleh?"

Minho ingin menggeleng tapi Jonghyun sudah berlalu dari sampingnya. Minho menghamburkan untaian rumput-rumput di depannya lalu melipat lengan di depan dadanya, kesal.

Sementara itu, Siwon baru saja masuk ke koridor rumah sakit saat ia berpapasan dengan Jonghyun yang berjalan riang menuju lorong pertama, Siwon yang ingin menjenguk Sehun memutar niatnya, berbalik ke arah yang berlawanan, ia sangat mengenal kemana arah Jonghyun.

Siwon mengintip dari sisi papan informasi, mengintip dari kejauhan bagaimana Jonghyun memperbaiki bajunya, lalu bagaimana ia menata rambutnya, Siwon meremas kepalan jemarinya, ingin menarik namja itu menjauh, apalagi saat pintu terbuka dan Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut padanya.

Namja tampan itu tersenyum kecut, Kyuhyun tidak pernah memberinya senyum sedemikian lembutnya, Tidak! Itu setelah perceraian mereka tentu saja, Kyuhyun merupakan namja yang begitu mencintai keluarga kecilnya, jadi bisakah ini disebut kesalahan Siwon sepenuhnya?

Bruk.

"KYUHYUN!"

Siwon berbalik, berlari dengan raut khawatir saat kedua bola matanya menangkap tubuh Kyuhyun yang terkulai lemas di pelukan Jonghyun. Tangannya sudah menjulur ingin menarik Kyuhyun ke gendongannya, namun dengan sekali hempas tubuhnya terjatuh. Changmin, muncul, memapah adiknya masuk ke dalam ruangan, meminimalisir kesempatan Siwon untuk bergerak maju.

...

Ruangan berbau obat itu begitu hening, beberapa menit yang lalu dua orang petugas kesehatan memeriksa seseorang yang tengah berbaring di ranjang.

Lalu ketiga namja lainnya masih diam di dunia mereka masing-masing, Salah satunya masih mengecek suhu tubuh sang pasien.

"Suhu tubuhnya sudah turun"

Changmin duduk di tepi ranjang, menatap kedua orang yang berdiri di depannya.

"Kau bisa pergi sekarang"

Kalimat bernada tajam itu Changmin tujukan untuk Seseorang yang sedari tadi berdiri kaku menatap Kyuhyun, sang pasien.

Jonghyun, namja terakhir. Melirik Changmin dan Siwon bergantian, sedikit penasaran dengan aura yang menguar disekitar mereka, Jonghyun tahu jika Kyuhyun sudah menikah, Ia juga tahu Changmin adalah kakak Kyuhyun, yang ia tidak tahu adalah, jika memang Siwon adalah suami Kyuhyun, lalu kenapa Changmin bersikap kurang nyaman padanya?

"Aku akan tetap disini" Siwon membalas tatapan Changmin, Jonghyun cukup bergidik. Diliriknya Kyuhyun yang tampak tidak terusik sedikitpun.

Changmin tertawa, merasa lucu dengan keinginan Siwon, jemarinya terangkat, menunjuk Siwon tepat di depan hidungnya.

"Apa hak mu?"

Dahi Siwon mengernyit. Menampik jemari Changmin.

"Aku akan tetap disini, tidak ada yang tahu Kyuhyun melebihi aku"

Changmin semakin tertawa, menepuk dadanya yang terasa dipenuhi gelak tawa.

"Kau? Kau tahu apa tentang Kyuhyun huh? Seharusnya kalimat itu kau sebutkan pada saat kau meninggalkan rumah"

Changmin maju selangkah, Jonghyun mendekat, ia juga seorang namja, ia tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika perdebatan ini tidak kunjung selesai. Siwon tidak bergeming, baginya Kyuhyun yang terpenting saat ini. Siwon seakan melupakan posisinya kini, bersama siapa ia kini dan apa yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya sekarang.

"Aku akan tetap disini"

Sekali lagi Siwon mengucapkan kalimat yang sama, jemari Changmin terkepal, Jonghyun yang melihat itu mengambil langkah besar, berdiri di antara mereka berdua.

"Sebaiknya kalian jangan membuat keributan disini, Kyuhyun membutuhkan istirahat. Biar aku yang menjaganya"

Siwon dan Changmin kompak menatap Jonghyun.

"Kau siapa?"

Keduanya pun bertanya hal yang sama.

"Aku Lee Jonghyun, sahabat Kyuhyun"

Dahi Changmin mengerut, sementara Siwon memutar bola matanya malas, ia mengenal namja itu, namja yang beberapa waktu lalu ingin mengantar Kyuhyun pulang.

Wajah Changmin berubah, seolah mendapat sebuah ide. Ia menepuk bahu Jonghyun lalu tersenyum.

"Ne, sebaiknya kau menjaga Kyuhyun, jangan sampai ada yang mengganggu tidurnya" Changmin menekan kalimatnya, terkhusus untuk Siwon.

...

Liu Wen meremas jemarinya gelisah, sudah 30 menit ia berdiri di depan ruangan Changmin, sebenarnya ia sedikit takut, meskipun sudah berbulan-bulan lamanya namun ngilu di punggungnya masih terasa setiap kali ia mengingat saat Changmin mengusirnya dari rumah Kyuhyun kala itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Liu wen tersentak, Changmin bukannya muncul dari dalam ruangan, namja itu malah muncul dari balik tubuh Liu wen, tatapannya tajam, nyali yeoja cina itu menciut.

"A-aku..aku.."

"Jika kau belum bisa bicara dengan jelas jangan muncul di hadapanku"

Changmin berlalu, tidak menghiraukan Liuwen yang bahunya baru saja ia sentak dengan kuat.

"Siwon bukan ayah dari Sehun"

Deg.

Changmin yang sudah membuka setengah pintu ruangannya kini berbalik dengan wajah terkejut. Sirat matanya seolah ingin menelan Liuwen hidup-hidup, ia berkedip beberapa kali sebelum menarik nafas panjang.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Liuwen mencoba untuk tenang dengan mengalihkan pandangannya dari sorot mengintimidasi namja di depannya, Changmin melirik kiri dan kanannya lalu meminta Liuwen untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Sebaiknya kau ceritakan di dalam"

Liuwen langsung duduk di depan meja Changmin ketika namja itu membuka lebar pintu ruangannya. Hanya sepersekian detik hingga saudara Kyuhyun itu sudah duduk dengan tatapan tajam di depan Liuwen.

"Jelaskan"

Liuwen menelan ludahnya, ia sudah memikirkan ini semalaman penuh, ia sudah bertekad meluruskan permasalahan ini hingga tak ada satupun yang ia sembunyikan. Termasuk asal usul Sehun dan bagaimana Siwon bertanggung jawab atas itu.

"Aku memiliki kekasih"

"..."

"Seorang pemain Band Indie, kami tinggal serumah, lalu.. aku memiliki Sehun, darinya"

Changmin menahan nafasnya, cukup terkejut namun tidak ingin terlihat di depan yeoja yang ia anggap licik, Changmin tetap berhati-hati, jika saja Liuwen hanya mengumbar akal busuknya lagi kali ini.

"Siwon?"

Liuwen mengangkat wajahnya, lalu menggeleng.

"Siwon bukanlah ayah dari Sehun, kami juga belum lama akrab, meskipun kami sempat tidur bersama"

Brak!

Changmin memukul meja dengan dentuman yang keras, ia yang mendengarnya, namun ia bisa merasakan bagaimana jika Kyuhyun mendengar hal ini lagi.

"Apa kau hanya ingin menceritakan ulang apa yang kalian lakukan huh? Kau hanya ingin bernostalgia?"

Liuwen dengan cepat menggeleng.

"Tidak, waktu itu Siwon hanya mabuk, ia menganggapku sebagai Kyuhyun, Siwon tertekan saat ia berada di jepang dan tidak bisa kembali ke korea dalam waktu dekat karena proyek barunya terhambat dana" Liuwen berbicara cepat, wajah Changmin memanas menjalar ke sekitar telinganya.

"Maafkan aku, tapi sungguh, Sehun bukanlah anak dari Siwon"

"..."

"Malam itu, ayah kandung Sehun pergi dari rumah setelah tahu aku mengandung anaknya, seminggu aku mencari dan tak kunjung juga mendapatkan hasil, aku putus asa, lalu fikiran buruk itu muncul, Siwon. Aku mengingat kami pernah bersama, aku tidak ingin melahirkan anakku tanpa seorang suami, aku benar-benar jahat"

Changmin berdecih, ia berdiri dari kursinya membuat Liuwen menegang, cukup takut mengingat hanya mereka berdua di ruangan ini, dan yang ia tahu Changmin bukan hanya dokter biasa, ia ahli anestesi terbaik di rumah sakit ini, Ah, mungkin ia berfikir terlalu jauh, Changmin tidak mungkin melakukan hal macam-macam.

"Siwon menolak, ia membantah jika anak dalam perutku bukanlah anaknya, ia bersedia menjalani pemeriksaan lebih lanjut, aku mencoba bunuh diri di hadapannya"

"..."

"Ia percaya?"

Liuwen mengangguk.

"Awalnya ia percaya, lalu kami menikah, namun setelah sebulan pernikahan kami, Siwon menemukan sepucuk surat di pagi hari, surat dari kekasihku yang meminta agar aku menggugurkan Sehun, Siwon murka"

"..."

"Namun ia terlalu baik, ia menunggu Sehun lahir untuk menceraikanku, atau ketika waktunya tiba"

"Lalu, apa kalian akan bercerai? Jangan berbohong Liuwen, aku tahu kau tidak ingin"

Liuwen menunduk, mulutnya ingin berkata 'ia ingin' namun hatinya berteriak keras jika ia mulai mencintai Siwon.

"Maafkan aku"

"Apa kau mengira perkataan maaf bisa memperbaiki semuanya Liuwen-ssi?" Changmin berdiri di depan jendela ruangannya, menatap jalan raya yang begitu hiruk pikuk dengan kendaraan dan pejalan kaki.

Liuwen terdiam.

"Kyuhyun, adikku, istri dari lelaki yang telah kau rebut"

"..."

"Dia harus bertahan, menguatkan dirinya, mengobati sakitnya sendiri"

"..."

"Apa kau menganggap luka yang telah mengering tidak akan berdarah kembali jika kau menusuknya lagi?"

Liuwen menatap Changmin, apakah?

"Sebaiknya hidulah dengan duniamu sekarang, biarkan Kyuhyun menjalani kehidupan barunya sendiri"

"Tapi, Kyuhyun berhak tahu yang seb-"

"KYUHYUN BERHAK TAHU DARI AWAL!"

Liuwen memejamkan matanya, Changmin menumpukan kedua lengannya di meja tepat di depan Liuwen, berteriak meluapkan amarahnya.

"Sebaiknya kau keluar Liuwen-ssi"

"Tapi.."

"Aku katakan keluar"

Liuwen tidak punya pilihan lain, dengan langkah berat ia mundur, berjalan pelan keluar dari ruangan Changmin.

"Liuwen-ssi.. Liuwen-ssi.."

Tepat saat ia menutup pintu ruangan Changmin seorang perawat menghampirinya, wajahnya menyiratkan kekhawatiran tinggi.

"Ada apa?"

"Sehun.. sehun dalam kondiri gawat"

"Apa?"

"Jantungnya melemah setiap detiknya"

TBC..

Eaaaaaa, mati kah Sehun?

Kita lihat next chapter


	6. Chapter 6

Qtalita

.

.

Wonkyu

.

.

...

Kyuhyun mengucek matanya yang terasa berat untuk dibuka, dahinya mengernyit ketika selang infus terasa menghambat pergerakan lengannya, ia menggeram tertahan. Ia tidak boleh tumbang disaat-saat seperti ini. dengan perlahan Kyuhyun menyibak selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya, menghela nafas ketika ia tahu dirinya tidak sendiri, namja lain tertidur di sofa, melipat lengan di depan dada.

Namja itu menggeliat lalu membuka matanya terkejut.

"Kyuhyun-ssi, kau belum sembuh, berbaringlah" Cegahnya saat ia melihat Kyuhyun sudah berdiri di samping ranjang dengan mendorong tiang infusnya.

"Tidak, aku harus kembali bekerja"

"Dengan botol cairan ini?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng.

"Tentu saja tidak, aku akan melepasnya sendiri"

"Yak! Yak! Changmin bilang kau sebaiknya istirahat"

Kyuhyun mendelik, well seharusnya ia tahu jika Saudaranya itu tidak segan-segan menahannya seharian penuh diruangan ini dan Kyuhyun yakin alasannya.

"Apa Changmin juga mengatakan semua hal tentang kehidupan pribadiku?"

Jonghyun melebarkan kedua bola matanya, Kyuhyun bergeming, menarik nafas pendek ia merasa bersalah sudah mengucapkan kalimat seperti itu pada Jonghyun, ia yakin namja di depannya itu belum terlalu jauh mengetahui semuanya.

"Maaf, aku.."

"Gwenchana, aku mengerti, Changmin-ssi sangat mengkhawatirkan adiknya, hanya saja ia tidak tahu kepada siapa ia menempatkan rasa percaya itu, mian.. aku.."

"Aku butuh istirahat"

Kyuhyun memotong kalimat Jonghyun dengan membaringkan tubuhnya kembali ke ranjang, memutar tubuhnya menyamping, Jonghyun menghela nafas panjang.

"Maaf jika aku terlalu jauh Kyuhyun-ssi, tapi.. Siwon bukanlah namja yang tepat untukmu, ia tidak pernah berniat mengobati luka itu, aku khawatir kau akan semakin sakit"

"..."

Tak ada jawaban dari mulut kyuhyun, seakan mengisyaratkan jonghyun agar membiarkan Kyuhyun sendiri, namja itu menunduk sebelum berlalu dari kamar inap Kyuhyun.

"Panggil aku jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu" Ucapnya di ambang pintu.

...

Yeoja itu berjalan mondar mandir di depan pintu ICU, wajahnya menyiratkan rasa khawatir yang berlebihan, matanya semakin memerah dan akhirnya menangis ketika seorang namja mendekat dan membuka lengannya, menarik yeoja itu ke dalam pelukannya.

"bagaimana kondisinya?"

"Sehun.. s-sehun.. dia.."

"Its okay, semua akan baik-baik saja"

Siwon, namja itu mengusap punggung Liuwen agar yeoja itu lebih tenang, beberapa menit lalu ia mendapat kabar jika kondisi Sehun memburuk, Siwon yang saat itu menunggu di depan ruang rawat Kyuhyun segera menemui istrinya, jantungnya seakan diremas saat ia berpapasan dengan Ryeowook yang mengatakan jika kemungkinan Sheun selamat itu sangat tipis.

Purpura yang awalnya mulai membaik ternyata membawa komplikasi dan memberi peradangan di selaput otak Sehun, kondisi imun Sehun yang sangat rendah kian memperparah keadaan.

Siwon hanya berharap anak yang sebenarnya bukan anaknya itu bisa tertolong, paling tidak dengan keberadaan Sehun, ia bisa mencari ayah kandung bayi kecil itu.

"Dimana Kyuhyun uisa, seharusnya dia yang menangani pasien ini"

"Sejak siang tadi dia belum juga muncul"

"Ck, dia bisa membahayakan pasien serta kariernya"

Pembicaraan itu terdengar di telinga Liuwen, yeoja itu melepas rangkulan Siwon dari tubuhnya, menatap dokter dan beberapa perawat lain yang tengah membicarakan Kyuhyun. Dahi Liuwen berkerut.

"Mereka benar, kemana Guixian? Seharusnya dia yang menangani Sehun" Nada Suara Liuwen meninggi, antara bingung dan juga sedikit marah, merasa jika Kyuhyun tidak mengindahkan tanggung jawab yang ia pikul.

"Kyuhyun sakit, dia jatuh pingsan siang tadi"

Perkataan Siwon makin membuat dahi Liuwen berkerut, deru nafasnya tersendat seolah menahan sesuatu, mata oriental itu menatap Siwon cukup tajam.

"Tunggu, jadi seharian ini kau menghilang, kau tidak menemui Sehun, anakmu, hanya karena kau bersama Kyuhyun begitu? Ah! Atau bisa aku katakan kau mengikuti Kyuhyun? Lalu apa yang kau dapat Shiyuan? Apa mantan istrimu itu luluh padamu?"

"Cukup Liuwen!" Suara Siwon datar namun terkesan tegas, membungkan mulut Liuwen agar terkatup rapat, tatapan Siwon jauh lebih menusuk.

"Satu hal yang perlu kau ketahui, Sehun bukanlah anakku, kau seharusnya cukup beruntung aku masih bertahan dan mengakui kalian, sebaiknya kau banyak-banyak berterimakasih, ingat itu"

Siwon mendengus, memalingkan wajahnya cepat dari Liuwen sebelum emosinya kian tersulut, Liuwen yang ikut terbawa menggeram pelan lalu duduk dengan cukup tergesa di depan ruang ICU. Meredam amarahnya.

...

Changmin memijat pelipisnya yang berdenyut sejak Liuwen meninggalkan ruangannya, ia mulai menyusun puzzle yang selama ini berantakan di kepalanya.

Tentang Siwon yang berselingkuh lalu memiliki anak

Tentang Kyuhyun yang menderita

Tentang Betapa kerasnya perjuangan Siwon akhir-akhir ini mendekati Kyuhyun

Lalu kini fakta baru terungkap.. Sehun bukanlah anak Siwon.

Changmin mengusap wajahnya kasar, ia tidak tahu harus memulai menyusun semuanya dari mana, lalu apa yang harus ia katakan pada Kyuhyun, apa Kyuhyun berhak tahu atau sebaiknya ia menutup rapat semuanya? Namun Siwon, ia yakin Siwon berusaha keras mengatakan rahasia besar itu pada Kyuhyun.

Ya, sekarang yang terpenting adalah menjauhkan Siwon dari Kyuhyun.

Tok tok tok

Ketukan di pintu ruangannya membuyarkan rencana Changmin.

"Ya masuk"

Jonghyun tersenyum saat ia berhasil masuk ke ruangan itu, lalu duduk di depan Changmin, wajahnya berubah gelisah.

"Ada apa Jonghyun-ssi, bagaimana kondisi Kyuhyun?"

Changmin meletakkan kedua lengannya di atas meja, jemarinya teremas, Jonghyun berdehem sebelum membuka mulutnya.

"Sebenarnya ini bukan urusanku, hanya saja fikiran ini benar-benar menggangguku sepanjang hari ini Changmin-ssi"

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

"Sebenarnya, ini mengenai Kyuhyun dan Siwon, Aku tidak mengerti dengan hubungan mereka, Siwon dan Kyuhyun terlihat baik-baik saja beberapa waktu lalu, dan sekarang yang aku tahu hubungan mereka tidak pernah baik-baik saja"

"..."

Melihat Changmin hanya terdiam sembari menatap gerakan jemarinya, Jonghyun menjadi tidak enak, ia menggaruk ujung hidungnya sebelum menggumam.

"Maaf jika aku sudah ke-"

"Kau menyukai Adikku Jonghyun-ssi?"

Sontak pertanyaan itu membuat bulu kuduk Jonghyun merinding, lehernya meremang, bukan! Bukan karena ia menolak, hanya saja ia terkejut, sangat, dihadapannya bukan saja seorang dokter, tapi juga kakak seorang Shim Kyuhyun, mereka memiliki marga yang sama.

"A-aku, Changmin-ssi.. itu.."

"Kau menyukainya?"

Jonghyun menatap Changmin, merasa ini sebuah candaan, namun sesaat kemudian ia yakin Changmin tengah serius, matanya tidak berkedip ataupun bergerak gelisah ketika ia bertanya. Jonghyun menarik nafas sebelum tersenyum.

"Apa terlihat jelas?"

Changmin berdiri dari kursinya, berjalan menuju lemari berpintu kaca di belakang Jonghyun, di dalam sana, di susunan ke dua ada bingkai gambarnya dan Kyuhyun, tertawa riang saling merangkul.

"Senyuman Kyuhyun adalah segalanya bagiku, Appa dan Eomma sudah menitipkan Kyuhyun padaku, cukup dua kali aku melihat Kyuhyun menangis, saat orang tua kami meninggal dan saat perceraiannya, aku tidak ingin meihat mata itu memerah lagi, apalagi dengan orang yang sama"

Jonghyun mengerti siapa yang dimaksud Changmin, ia terdiam lama hingga bahunya ditepuk, Jonghyun berbalik, menatapnya penuh keseriusan.

"Jika kau memang menyukainya, tolong jangan buat dia menangis lagi, jaga dia baik-baik"

Tunggu, Tunggu dulu, apa Jonghyun salah dengar? Benarkah? Benarkah seorang Changmin merestuinya mengejar Kyuhyun? Apa ini tidak terlalu cepat? Mengingat mereka baru saja saling mengenal, ataukah..

"Apa ini caramu agar Siwon tidak mendekati Kyuhyun lagi?"

Gotcha!

Changmin terdiam, kalimat itu tepat.

"Paling tidak kau tidak dirugikan sama sekali Jonghyun-ssi"

...

Kyuhyun memijit lengannya yang terasa kebas setelah ia mengeluarkan jarum infus yang melekat beberapa menit lalu, ia juga merapikan dirinya dengan menggunakan snelli atau jas dokternya.

"Kyuhyun..Kyuhyun-ah!"

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan alisnya, Ryeowokk berlari tergopoh mendekatinya yang baru saja hendak ke ruangannya.

"Ada apa?"

"Kau belum tahu? Sehun, Sehun memburuk"

Betapa terkejutnya Kyuhyun saat tahu pasien kecilnya tengah berada di ambang maut, dengan bergegas Kyuhyun menuju ruang ICU dimana Sehun berada.

Selagi ia berlari, fikiran buruk menggelayut di kepalanya, ia tahu akan terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan sebentar lagi, ia takut? Tidak, ia hanya cemas, cemas jika kondisi ini malah memperburuk keadaan.

"Wow, Kyuhyun-ssi"

Dna benar saja, tepat saat ia menginjakkan kaki di depan ruangan itu, Liuwen menatapnya tidak bersahabat, mata yeoja itu memerah jelas saja sudha menangis, Kyuhyun dapat merasakan apa yang dirasakan Liuwen, ia juga memiliki seorang anak.

"Maaf saya datang ter-"

"Tentu saja, tentu saja kau meminta maaf, anakku sedang buruk Guixian, dimana kau?" nada Liuwen tidaklah terdengar tinggi hanya begitu menohok Kyuhyun dalam, belum lagi ia diperhatikan beberapa orang disekitarnya, mereka berbisik tentang sebuah pertengkaran antara mantan istri dan seorang istri muda, Hah, lucu sekali.

"Liuwen, aku sudah katakan Kyuhyun tidak dalam kondisi yang baik, kesehatannya juga menurun"

Kyuhyun ingin tertawa, lengkap sudah panggung sandiwara mereka, sang suami yang diperebutkan kini muncul, bersikap seolah-olah menjadi seorang pahlawan, berdiri di antara istri-istri yang merasa disakiti. Kyuhyun memijat pelipisnya.

"Aku akan masuk"

"Untuk apa? Membunuh anakku begitu? Agar Shiyuan bisa kembali padamu?"

Plak.

Kyuhyun terkejut. Liuwen memegangi pipi kirinya yang baru saja ditampar Siwon, bertambah lagi cerita mereka, Sang suami mulai muak dengan istri mudanya dan berniat mencari istri baru lagi?

"Jaga bicaramu Liuwen"

Belum berhenti keterkejutan Kyuhyun, seorang dokter keluar dari ruang ICU, meminta agar Kyuhyun segera bergabung dengan tim dokter lainnya.

Yang Siwon bisa tangkap, hanya suara mesin Cardio yang nyaring dan tubuh kecil Sehun yang tersentak-sentak, Siwon merasa buruk, ia merasa inilah saatnya, ia merasa jika anak kecil itu tidak akan bertahan lama.

Kyuhyun melirik Siwon melalui celah pintu yang terbuka, matanya menyiratkan rasa bersalah yang sangat besar, saat itu Siwon yakin, keadaan tidak akan baik setelah ini.

Siwon melihatnya, bagaimana Kyuhyun berjuang, bagaimana namja yang begitu ia kagumi itu berusaha membawa Sehun kembali, bagaimana Kyuhyun bekerja dengan tubuh kecil di ranjang pesakitan itu, bagaimana sesekali detak itu kembali lalu menghilang selamanya, keringat menetes dari dahi Kyuhyun, menandakan betapa inginnya ia merengkuh Sehun agar tak pergi. Airmatanya menetes, merasa bersalah, Kyuhyun memeluk Sehun, mengecup pipi bayi itu sambil meminta maaf.

Liuwen bukan tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, ia mengerti dnegan jelas jika Sehun, anaknya, bayi mungilnya tidak lagi bisa bersamanya, Yeoja itu jatuh terduduk di depan pintu, meraung sekeras mungkin, Siwon hanya berdiri membeku, meskipun Sehun bukanlah anak kandungnya namun rasa kebas menjalar di hatinya, begitu menusuk.

...

Kyuhyun sekali lagi menyeka wajahnya dengan air dingin, ia berdiri menatap refleksi wajahnya di toilet, entah kenapa ia memendam kebencian pada wajah itu, ia merasa gagal, ia merasa dirinya tidak lagi pantas berada disini.

Prang!

Kepalan tangan itu mendarat mulus, membuat beberapa ukiran menjalar di cermin, beberapa lainnya terhambur bersama pekatnya warna merah dari jemari pucat itu, Kyuhyun ingin berteriak.

"Kyuhyun!"

Tepat sekali!

Saat Kyuhyun meratapi dirinya kini muncul Changmin dengan wajah khawatir membasuh kepalan tangannya, Changmin menatap tidak percaya pada Kyuhyun, sejak kapan adik kesayangannya itu berubah seperti ini, wajah Kyuhyun tidak menyiratkan apapun, ia terdiam meskipun kini Changmin membawa Kyuhyun ke dalam pelukannya.

Changmin khawatir, Kyuhyun yang terdiam seperti ini sama seperti saat ia mendengar kabar kematian orang tuanya.

"Kau kenapa huh? Semuanya baik-baik saja"

Demi mendengar suara Changmin ditelinganya, tangisan Kyuhyun pecah, ia membalas pelukan kakaknya itu dengan erat.

"S-sehun karena a-aku, dia.."

"Sssttt, ini bukan salahmu, ini takdir Kyuhyun, apapun yang terjadi memang sudah takdirnya seperti itu, ini bukan kesalahanmu"

"T-tapi.."

"Cukup, sekarang lihat dirimu, kau melukai dirimu sendiri atas apa yang tidak kau perbuat"

Changmin mengusap pelan tangan Kyuhyun yang memerah dan sedikit terkoyak, Kyuhyun menangis meminta Changmin kembali memeluknya.

"H-hyung, aku takut, aku takut" Isaknya, Changmin mengerti dengan apa yang ditakuti adiknya itu, biar bagaimanapun Kyuhyun memiliki hubungan yang buruk dengan orang tua Sehun, ia yakin setelah ini akan banyak spekulasi tentang kematian Sehun yang disangkutpautkan dengan Kyuhyun sebagai mantan Istri Siwon, ayah Sehun.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun melukaimu Kyuhyun-ah, siapapun"

TBC

Eaaaaaaa kenapa begini? Kenapa? Kenapa? *Lah?

Ok fix, Sehun meninggal, sekarang situasi bakal semakin rumit, Liuwen yang awalnya gak ada masalah dengan Kyuhyun sekarang mulai dendam. Belum lagi Jonghyun yang sekarang masuk dalam rencana – mari menjauhkan Siwon dari Kyuhyun – Hhhhhh... tapiii, Siwon dan Kyuhyun kudu bersatu lagi, titik! Hihihii

Preview next Chapter :

Pentas drama Minho, Donghae dan Eunhyuk muncul, Jonghyun mendekati Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun pindah rumah sakit.

So, maaf kalau updatenya lama yaa, Qai lagi sibuk-sibuknya ngurus 1 bocah yang aktifnya minta ampun, sama 1 bayi yang rewelnya mejikubihiniu.. hahahahhaha

LOVE

QAI^^


End file.
